


Reach

by hoshimeguri



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Shounen, Sports, Tennis
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshimeguri/pseuds/hoshimeguri
Summary: “นายน่ะ ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ก็มักจะนำหน้าฉันอยู่ก้าวหนึ่งเสมอเลย”“ยิ่งฉันพยายามวิ่งตามเท่าไหร่ นายก็ยิ่งไกลออกไปมากขึ้นทุกที”“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ฉันก็จะต้องเดินนำหน้านายให้ได้”นั่นเป็นคำพูดที่ “ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ” ประกาศกร้าวกับตัวเองไว้ก่อนจะได้รับคัดเลือกเข้าเป็นตัวแทนฝั่ง ม.ต้นในการแข่งขัน U-17w ที่ตอนนี้กำลังขับเคี่ยวกันอย่างดุเดือดได้ที่ ณ เมืองเมลเบิร์น ประเทศออสเตรเลีย ว่าจะเอาชนะ “เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ” คนที่เหมือนกับพระเจ้าส่งมาเพื่อเป็นคู่แข่งของตัวเองคนนั้นให้ได้ แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว ใช่ว่ามันจะทำแบบนั้นได้ง่ายๆซะเมื่อไหร่กัน?





	1. Intro

 

 

 

_**ปั๊ก!!!** _

 

เสียงลูกเทนนิสกระทบกับเอ็นที่ขึงจนตึงพอดีๆบนแร็กเกตดังสนั่นไปทั่วทั้งคอร์ทที่ใช้เป็นพื้นที่ฝึกซ้อมสำหรับนักกีฬาที่ Melbourne Park ที่ถูกใช้เป็นลานประลองของนักเทนนิสระดับ U-17 จากทั้งหมด 32 ประเทศมาร่วมแข่งขัน แต่ก็ดูเหมือนเสียงพวกนั้นก็ยังไม่สามารถดึงความสนใจจากเด็กหนุ่มนักเทนนิสเจ้าของฉายาอัจฉริยะแห่งเซย์งาคุที่กำลังจมอยู่ในความคิดของตัวเอง ขณะกำลังแข่งซ้อมอยู่กับนักเทนนิสสมัครเล่นที่บังเอิญเจอกันระหว่างที่กำลังมองหาคอร์ทว่างๆเพื่อวอร์มร่างกายไม่ได้เลยซักนิด

 

_-ถึงจะพูดไปแบบนั้นก็เถอะ แต่ว่าเทะสึกะก็ไปฝึกซ้อมเก็บประสบการณ์ที่เยอรมันอยู่ตั้งหลายเดือนแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง?-_

 

_-ถึงตลอด 3 เดือนที่ผ่านมานี่ฉันจะพยายามอย่างหนักแล้วก็เถอะ แต่เทียบกันแล้ว ความหลากหลายของคู่แข่งที่เทะสึกะไปเจอมาพวกนั้นก็ยังเหนือกว่าทางฉันอยู่ดีนั่นแหละ-_

 

_**ปั๊ก!!!** _

 

เสียงลูกเทนนิสทรงกลมสีเขียวอ่อนถูกหวดจากแร็กเกตของคู่ซ้อมฝั่งตรงข้ามกำลังพุ่งมาทางริมเส้นคอร์ทด้านซ้ายฝั่งที่เด็กหนุ่มยืนอยู่

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มมองตามลูกพร้อมกับคำนวนทิศทางที่ลูกบอลจะกระดอนขึ้นมาหลังจากตกถึงพื้นแล้วในครั้งแรก

 

_-ลงในคอร์ทซินะ!-_

 

“โอ้! พ่อหนู ฟุตเวิร์คแบบนั้นระวังจะลื่นเอานะ”

 

นักเทนนิสสมัครเล่นผู้เป็นคู่ซ้อมของฟูจิตะโกนเตือนด้วยความเป็นห่วง เมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มออกสเต็ปเท้าเหมือนกับตัวเองกำลังแข่งอยู่บนฮาร์ทคอร์ท ทั้งๆที่จริงๆแล้วกำลังยืนอยู่บนพื้นสนามที่เรียกว่าเคลย์คอร์ท*[1] ที่มีพื้นผิวบนคอร์ทต่างกันลิบลับ

 

_**ตุ๊บ!!!** _

 

ไม่ทันขาดคำเตือนนั่น ฟูจิก็ลื่นล้มบนคอร์ทนั่นเสียจริงๆ แต่ก็ยังถือว่าโชคดีที่ไม่ได้ล้มแรงมาก

 

“เฮ้! นายเป็นอะไรมากมั๊ย?”

 

นักเทนนิสคนนั้นรีบวิ่งมากจากอีกฝั่งแล้วถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

ฟูจิได้แผลถลอกที่ฝ่ามือข้างขวา ถึงมันจะไม่ได้แผลลึกอะไรมากมาย แต่มันก็ถลอกเยอะพอสมควร เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มบางๆให้กับอีกฝ่ายขณะพยุงตัวลุกขึ้นแล้วปัดเศษดินสีแดงที่เลอะไปทั่วทั้งชุดและแขนขาของตัวเอง

 

“อ่า ไม่เป็นไรครับแค่ถลอกนิดหน่อย เอาเบตาดีนใส่ก็ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว”

 

“ฉันว่านายไปล้างแผลซะหน่อยดีกว่า เดี๋ยวฉันก็ถึงเวลานัดเพื่อนแล้วด้วย วันนี้พอแค่นี้เถอะ”

 

“อ่าครับ ขอบคุณสำหรับวันนี้นะครับ”

 

ฟูจิกล่าวขอบคุณเพื่อนคู่ซ้อมของเขาวันนี้พร้อมๆกับเดินไปเก็บแร็กเกตในกระเป๋าที่ยืมมาจากทาง Centre*[2] ด้วยท่าทางทุลักทุเลนิดหน่อย เพราะเจ้าแผลถลอกหมาดๆนั่นเริ่มฤทธิ์แสบๆขึ้นมาเสียแล้ว

 

“เช่นกันนะ”

 

“นายเป็นตัวแทนของทีมญี่ปุ่นใช่มั๊ย? พยายามเข้าล่ะ แล้วฉันจะรอเชียร์นะ โชคดี!”

 

ฟูจิยิ้มแทนคำขอบคุณแล้วโบกมือให้กับเพื่อนใหม่ที่เพิ่งจะได้รู้จักกันคนนั้นอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะจัดการหยิบกระเป๋าใส่แร็กเกตขึ้นมาสะพายเพื่อเตรียมไปคืนให้เรียบร้อย

 

 

 

————————————————————————————-

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] เคลย์คอร์ท : เป็นคอร์ทดิน เรียกกันเล่นๆว่า คอร์ทปราบเซียนของนักเทนนิสค่ะ เพราะลูกมันจะกระดอนแปลกๆกว่าคอร์ทอื่น แล้วก็การออกสเต็ปเท้าบนคอร์ทแบบนี้ ถ้าออกแบบเดียวกับพื้นฮาร์ดคอร์ทมันก็จะลื่นแบบฟูจินะ (ตามเท่าที่เราอ่านมานะ ไม่รู้ของจริงเป็นไง - -;;) แต่การแข่งใน U-17w ในเรื่องใช้ฮาร์ดคอร์ทแบบเดียวกับที่ใช้แข่ง Australian Open นะ (ก็สนามเดียวกันเลยอ่ะ)
> 
>  
> 
> [2] Centre : ย่อมากจาก NATIONAL TENNIS CENTRE ใน MELBOURNE PARK อ้างอิงจากแผนที่นะคะ มันจะอยู่ใกล้ๆกับทางโซนที่มี เคลย์คอร์ท เดาๆเอาว่าโซนที่ในเรื่องใช้แข่งกันน่าจะอยู่ทางคอร์ทที่ 4 – 15 นะคะ ถามว่าทำไมถึงเขียนให้ฟูจิไปเล่นที่เคลย์คอร์ท ให้สาเหตุว่าคอร์ทอื่นๆเต็มหมดแล้วค่ะ เหลือแต่เคลย์คอร์ทให้เล่น แต่เหตุผลหลักๆคืออยากเห็นฟูจิล้มค่ะ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก.....แฮะๆ


	2. Chapter 1

**[ 1 ]**

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

ผ้าเช็ดหน้าสีขาวชุบน้ำหมาดๆถูกวางลงบนฝ่ามือข้างที่มีแผลถลอกของฟูจิ อาการสะดุ้งเล็กๆของเจ้าของมือทำให้เดาได้ไม่ยากเท่าไหร่ว่าความแสบที่แผลนั้นก็คงมีพอสมควร ตรงข้ามกับสีหน้าของเจ้าตัวที่ยังคงประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มบางๆเหมือนไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรเลยกับแผลแค่นี้

 

“ถ้าเจ็บก็บอกฉันนะฟูจิ นายทำสีหน้าแบบนั้นตลอดฉันเดาไม่ออกนะ เดี๋ยวเผลอกดแรงไป นายจะเจ็บกว่าเก่า”

 

_ยูกิมูระ_ รูมเมทของฟูจิตั้งแต่ต้องเก็บตัวที่ค่าย U-17 ที่ญี่ปุ่นบอกระหว่างกำลังค่อยๆใช้ผ้าเช็ดหน้าผืนนั้นทำความสะอาดแผลที่ฝ่ามือของฟูจิ

 

“ยูกิมูระมือเบาจะตาย ฉันไม่เจ็บหรอก”

 

ฟูจิตอบยิ้มๆในขณะที่อีกคนได้แต่ถอนหายใจลึกๆกับความดื้อเงียบของอีกฝ่ายที่นับวันมันจะยิ่งแสดงออกมาเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แล้วถึงก้มหน้าลงจัดการแผลของฟูจิต่อ

 

“แล้วไปทำท่าไหนละนั่น ถึงได้แผลนี่มา?” _ชิราอิชิ_ รูมเมทอีกคนของฟูจิถามบ้าง 

 

ตั้งแต่เริ่มเข้าค่ายเก็บตัวเพื่อคัดเลือกตัวแทนมาแข่งขัน U-17w แล้วได้เป็นรูมเมทกัน ด้วยความชอบอะไรที่ค่อนข้างใกล้เคียงกัน ทำให้พวกเขาทั้ง 3 คนสนิทกันมากกว่ากลุ่มอื่นๆอยู่นิดหน่อย

 

“ฉันไปซ้อมเทนนิสเล่นนิดหน่อยแถวๆเคลย์คอร์ทฝั่งนู้นน่ะ. . .สงสัยจะลืมตัวไปหน่อยก็เลยออกสเต็ปขาแบบปกติไป ก็เลยลื่นเอาน่ะ”

 

รอยยิ้มบางๆแบบไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวยังคงปรากฏบนใบหน้าสวยของฟูจิตลอด แม้กระทั่งตอนที่ตอบคำถามอยู่ ทำเอาคนเป็นรูมเมททั้ง 2 คนของเด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆพร้อมกัน

 

“จริงๆเลยนะฟูจิคุงเนี่ย”

 

“นี่ถ้าพวกรุ่นพี่พวกนั้นรู้เข้า มีหวังโดนด่าแน่ๆ”

 

กัปตันโรงเรียนชินเทนโฮจิแสดงความเห็นด้วยความเป็นห่วง ลำพังเขาแค่จินตนาการถึงรุ่นพี่เบียวโดอินผู้ที่อารมณ์เสียได้ง่ายๆจลอดเวลาคนนั้นแล้ว ก็รู้สึกสงสารเพื่อนขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

“ฉันไม่เป็นอะไรหรอก ขอบคุณนะชิราอิชิ   โอ๊ะๆ ยูกิมูระพอแล้วล่ะ”

 

น้ำเสียงหวานที่ยามปกติจะค่อนข้างเป็นโทนเดียวตลอดเวลาไม่ว่าเจ้าของน้ำเสียงนั้นจะอยู่ในอารมณ์ไหน ส่งเสียงแสดงความเจ็บออกมาเล็กๆเมื่อถูกยูกิมูระกดผ้าเช็ดหน้าลงเหนือแผลถลอกๆของตัวเองอย่างแรง เพื่อจะเช็ดเอาเศษดินที่เลอะบนแผลออกไปให้หมด

 

มือเรียวสวยจนมองแล้วดูไม่ค่อยน่าเชื่อเท่าไหร่ว่าเป็นมือของเด็กผู้ชายที่เล่นเทนนิสอยู่เป็นประจำถูกดึงกลับเข้าหาตัว ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะยิ้มให้กับเจ้าของผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่เสียสละมาเพื่อทำความสะอาดแทนคำขอบคุณ

 

“แผลถลอกแบบนั้น เดี๋ยวใส่เบตาดีนซักหน่อยก็โอเคแล้วมั้ง?  แต่แย่จังที่ฉันไม่ได้หยิบมันติดตัวมาด้วย ไม่คิดว่าฟูจิคุงจะมาได้แผลอะไรแบบนี้”

 

เพื่อนเจ้าของเรือนผมสีควันบุหรี่จางๆบ่นเหมือนกับเป็นความผิดของตัวเอง จนเจ้าตัวคนได้แผลกลับมาหาเพื่อนได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆด้วยความลำบากใจเล็กๆ แต่ก็ยังสามารถพูดจารักษาน้ำใจของเพื่อนร่วมทีมได้อย่างดีเยี่ยม

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ขอบใจนะชิราอิชิ”

 

“อ้อ! ชิราอิชิกับยูกิมูระกลับไปดูการแข่งต่อเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันจะแวะไปหาเบตาดีนใส่แผลนี่แถวๆบู๊ตพยาบาลข้างสนาม*[1] แล้วจะตามกลับเข้าไปนะ”

 

เพื่อนหน้าสวยทั้ง 2 ของฟูจิหันมองหน้ากันเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะพยักหน้ารับกับข้อเสนอของเด็กหนุ่ม

 

“อ่า. . .แบบนั้นก็ได้”

.

.

_“ฟูจิคุงดูคุ้นเคยกับที่นี่จังนะ”_

 

จู่ๆชิราอิชิก็โพล่งสิ่งที่คิดไว้ตั้งแต่เหยียบเท่าก้าวแรกเข้ามาในประเทศออสเตรเลียนี้ขึ้นมาเสียเฉยๆ. . .

 

เจ้าเพื่อนหน้าสวยเจ้าของฉายาอัจฉริยะแห่งเซย์งาคุที่กล้าเดินไปไหนมาไหนคนเดียวบ่อยๆ ทั้งๆที่กำลังอยู่ในประเทศที่ไม่รู้จักคุ้นเคยเลยซักนิดแบบนี้ มันก็น่าแปลกใจอยู่ไม่ใช่น้อยเลยไม่ใช่หรือไง?

 

อย่างเช่นวันนี้ที่แม้จะไม่มีการแข่งแต่พวกนักกีฬาตัวแทนของแต่ละประเทศก็ได้รับอนุญาตให้สามารถเข้าชมการแข่งขันของตัวแทนจากประเทศอื่นได้ แน่นอนว่าไม่มีทางที่นักกีฬาทุกคนจะพลาดโอกาสสำคัญในการเก็บข้อมูลของทีมที่อาจเป็นคู่แข่งของตัวเองในอนาคตอย่างแน่นอน

 

_แต่ก็คงจะยกเว้นอัจฉริยะหน้าสวยของเซย์งาคุคนนี้ไว้คนหนึ่งละมั้ง. . . ?_

 

ตอนที่ทุกคนในทีมรีบกรูกันไปดูการแข่งของจอมราชาแชมป์ 9 สมัยติดต่อกันอย่างเยอรมัน ดูไปได้ซักพัก หันมาอีกทีฟูจิก็หายไปจากที่นั่งคนดูละแวกนั้นซะตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ จนพวกเขาทั้ง 2 คนต้องรีบออกมาตามหาให้วุ่นไปหมดเลย

 

“คือ. . .ฉันเคยมาที่นี่อยู่ 2-3ครั้งน่ะ. . . .สมัยที่ยังเป็นนักเรียนแลกเปลี่ยนของที่ออสเตรเลียนี่น่ะ”

 

รอยยิ้มบางๆถูกคลี่บนใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มท่าทางกลางสายตาของรูมเมททั้ง 2 คนที่ดูจะอึ้งไปพอสมควรกับเรื่องที่เพิ่งได้รับรู้ล่าสุด

 

“งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันขอแยกตัวไปซักแปปนะ แล้วคืนนี้เราค่อยคุยเรื่องนี้กัน”

 

คนที่กำลังกลายเป็นประเด็นน่าสนใจไปแล้วบอกตัดความสนใจของเพื่อนที่ดูเหมือนว่ามันจะกลายเป็นทอปปิคยาวคุยกันไม่จบภายใน 5 หรือ 10 นาทีแน่ๆด้วยน้ำเสียงละมุนหูเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้ง  ซึ่งก็โชคดีที่อีก 2 คนนั้นยอมตกลงเรื่องนี้กันแต่โดยดี เพราะยังไงซะ พวกเขาก็นอนห้องเดียวกันอยู่แล้ว มีเวลาจะคุยเรื่องน่าสนใจเรื่องใหม่นี้แทบตลอดทั้งคืนเลยล่ะ

 

“โอเค แล้วรีบตามมานะ”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_การแข่งขันของจอมราชาแชมป์ 9 สมัยนั้นจบลงอย่างค่อนข้างรวดเร็ว. . ._

 

เป็นการแข่งอีก 1 แมตช์ที่เยอรมันแสดงให้โลกได้ประจักษ์อีกครั้งว่า แชมป์ 9 สมัยติดต่อกันที่ผ่านมาของพวกเขานั้น ไม่ได้มาเพราะโชคช่วย

 

เสียงกองเชียร์ของทีมชาติเยอรมันนั้นดังกระหึ่มไปทั่วทั้งคอร์ท Arena*[2] ที่พวกเขาแข่งขัน จนนักกีฬาตัวแทน U-17w ของญี่ปุ่นบางคนที่วันนี้ได้เข้ามาดูการแข่งในฐานะผู้ชมอดรู้สึกหมั่นไส้ทีมสุดแกร่งนั้นขึ้นมาอีกไม่ได้

 

 

“เจ้าพวกนี้มันจะเก่งเกินมนุษย์ไปแล้ว!!”

 

_คิริฮาระ อาคายะ_ บ่นออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ชอบใจอย่างถึงที่สุด แต่ก็นับว่ายังโชคดีที่ไม่ได้บ่นออกมาเสียงดังซะจนกลายเป็นเป้าสายตาของบรรดากองเชียร์คนอื่นๆ

 

“ก็นะ No.1 ของ Big4 นั่นก็คงไม่ใช่แค่ราคาคุยหรอก”

 

_เร็นจิ_ แห่งโรนเรียนสาธิตริคไคที่ได้รับสิทธิ์ให้เป็นผู้ช่วยโค้ชในการแข่งขันครั้งเป็นผู้ตอบ ก่อนที่ _อินูอิ_ เพื่อนสนิทผู้มีสกิลการเก็บและวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลได้ดีเยี่ยมไม่แพ้กันจะเข้ามารับช่วงอธิบายสถิติการแข่งขันตลอดมาของทีมเยอรมันนับตั้งแต่เข้าร่วมการแข่งมาให้คนอื่นฟังอย่างคร่าวๆ

 

“นี่! แล้วทำไมพวกทีมเยอรมันถึงได้แข่งในสเตเดี้ยมแบบนี้ละ?”

 

“มีอะไรพิเศษงั้นหรอ? ทีพวกเราละได้ไปแข่งแต่คอร์ทด้านนอกพวกนั้นตลอดเลย!”

 

เด็กขี้สงสัยของทีมนั้นไม่ได้มีแค่คนเดียว. . .

 

เด็กปี 1 ผู้เป็น 1 ใน super rookie ของวงการเทนนิสญี่ปุ่นเป็นฝ่ายถามสิ่งตัวเองสงสัยบ้าง แต่ด้วยความเป็นเด็กและวุฒิภาวะที่มีน้อยกว่าคนอื่นๆ _คินทาโร่_ เลยเล่นโพล่งถามขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงที่ดังพอสมควร แต่โชคดีที่ว่าบรรดากองเชียร์ของเยอรมันภายในสเตเดี้ยมนั้นกำลังเคลื่อนย้ายกันออกจากสนามหลังจากที่การแข่งขันจบลง เลยไม่มีใครสนใจเสียงภาษาแปลกๆที่พวกเขาไม่คุ้นหูกันเท่าไหร่นัก

 

“ก็เพราะเป็นทีมลำดับต้นๆของตารางนั่นแหละ ทางผู้จัดก็แค่ต้องการขายบัตรเข้าชมน่ะ ไม่มีอะไรมากหรอก”

 

เป็นชิราอิชิที่ตอบคำถามนี้แทนผู้ช่วยสต๊าฟโค้ชวัยเดียวกันทั้ง 2 คน ที่ดูแล้วเหมือนจะหาคำตอบมาตอบให้เด็กช่างสงสัยได้ไม่ทัน

 

“เฮ้!! ชิราอิชินายไปไหนมาน่ะ!! การแข่งของทีมเยอรมันจบไปแล้วนะ จบไวเป็นบ้าเลย!!”

 

คินทาโร่รีบโผไปหากัปตันทีมของตัวเองพร้อมกับบ่นอะไรไปเรื่อยตามประสาเด็ก ซึ่งชิราอิชิก็ทำได้เพียงยิ้มแห้งๆออกมากับท่าทางของรุ่นน้องคนนี้

 

“ฮ่าๆ โทษทีนะ ฉันพลาดแมตช์สำคัญอีกแล้วซิ”

 

 

“อ้อ แล้วฟูจิละ?  ไม่ได้กลับมาพร้อมกันหรอกหรอ?”

 

รองกัปตันของเซย์งาคุเป็นฝ่ายถามบ้างหลังจากเห็นว่ากัปตันของโรงเรียนชิเทนโฮจิและสาธิตริคไคที่ขอตัวออกไปตามตัวรูมเมทอีกของพวกเขานั้นกลับมากันแค่ 2 คนเหมือนกับตอนขาไป

 

“อ่า. . .เขาขอแยกตัวไปทำแผลนิดหน่อยน่ะ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก เดี๋ยวก็ตามกลับเข้ามา”

 

ยูกิมูระเป็นคนตอบคำถามนั้นแทน เด็กหนุ่มหน้าหวานแห่งของสาธิตริคไคยิ้มออกมาน้อยๆเมื่อเห็นคนถามนั้นทำท่าเหมือนโล่งไป แล้วกลับมาทำตาโตเป็นไข่ห่านอีกครั้งกับคำตอบอีกครั้ง ซึ่งท่าทางแบบนั้นยูกิมูระก็รู้สึกตกใจไม่แพ้กับเจ้าตัวเลย

 

“ทำแผล!?”

 

“เดี๋ยวซิ!! ทำไมฟูจิต้องไปทำแผลด้วยละ???”

 

“นี่ๆๆ ยูกิมูระ ฟูจิเป็นอะไรไปงั้นหรอ??”

 

เสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายของโออิชิ ทำให้คนโดนถามถึงกับเรียงคำตอบที่ถูกรัวถามมาเป็นชุดไม่ถูกไปชั่วระยะหนึ่ง และถึงแม้ว่าจะถูกมองด้วยสายตาที่บ่งบอกถึงความไม่ค่อยพอใจของเพื่อนร่วมทีมโดยเฉพาะพวกที่จัดว่ามีจุดเดือดต่ำกว่าคนทั่วไปพวกนั้นนั่นก็ตาม เจ้าคนกังวลมากเกินกว่าเหตุก็ยังไม่รู้สึกตัว

 

“โออิชิคุงใจเย็นๆก่อนนะ  ฟูจิคุงแค่หกล้มน่ะ ได้แผลถลอกมานิดหน่อย ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากหรอก สบายใจได้”

 

เป็นชิราอิชิอีกครั้งที่ต้องเข้ามาหยุดความกังวลที่มีมากจนเกินไปของโออิชิ และพอได้รับคำตอบที่ค่อนข้างน่าวางใจแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มถึงได้สงบสติตัวเองลงจริงๆเสียที

 

.

.

.

 

**_“เฮ้ย_ ** **_!!! ไอ้พวก ม.ต้น มัวแต่นั่งซื่อบื้ออะไรกันอยู่ได้น่ะ!!!”_ **

 

น้ำเสียงทรงพลังที่แฝงไปด้วยความรู้สึกหงุดหงิดที่ตะโกนมาทางที่นั่งกลุ่มที่เหล่าตัวแทนฝั่ง ม.ต้น ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มทั้งหลายถึงกับสะดุ้งเฮือก ใบหน้าที่ดูคร่ำเครียดและฉุนเฉียวจนเกินอายุของ No.1 ของตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นกำลังมองมาทางฝั่งพวกเด็กๆรุ่นน้องด้วยสายตาที่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาพร้อมจะฆ่าใครก็ได้ที่พูดจาไม่เข้าหูตอนนี้

 

**“ช่วงบ่ายเราต้องกลับไปซ้อมกัน ลืมไปแล้วรึไง** **!!?”**

 

กล้าพนันได้เลยว่า ท่าทางแบบนั้นของ _เบียวโดอิน_ สร้างความไม่ถูกใจและไม่ชอบใจให้กับเด็กๆตัวแทนฝั่ง ม.ต้นกันทุกคน ไม่แปลกใจเลยซักนิดว่าทำไมตัวแทนฝั่ง ม.ปลายนั้นถึงได้แบ่งกันเป็นก๊ก เป็นฝ่ายได้ชัดเจนขนาดนั้น ทั้งๆที่ก็เป็นตัวแทนทีมชาติเหมือนๆกัน

 

“คะ. . .คือ. . .คือว่า. . .พะ. . .พวกเรา”

 

เสียงตะกุกตะกักเรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ได้ของโออิชิ. . .คงไม่ต้องบอกว่ามันสร้างความน่าหงุดหงิดใจเพิ่มให้เบียวโดอินมากแค่ไหน

 

เด็ก ม.ปลายรูปร่างสูงใหญ่สมกับเป็นนักกีฬาที่มีฝีมือดีคนหนึ่งตวัดสายตาที่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยจิตสังหารไปยังเด็กหนุ่มผู้โชคร้ายที่กำลังมีอาการสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งร่างด้วยความลนลาน

 

มองดูแล้วก็น่าสงสาร. . . .

 

แต่ว่า ไอ้ความรู้สึกสงสารนั่น จะเป็นตัวขัดขวางไม่ให้ก้าวไปถึงระดับแถวหน้าของโลกได้. . .เบียวโดอินยังจำความอัปยศในครั้งนั้นได้ดี เพราะฉะนั้นเขาจะไม่มีวันใจอ่อนอีกเป็นอันขาด และโดยเฉพาะไอ้เจ้าพวก ม.ต้นจอมเหลาะแหละพวกนี้ เขาจะต้องเคี่ยวให้หนัก เพื่อให้ญี่ปุ่นก้าวไปถึงอันดับ 1 ของโลกให้ได้!!!

 

**“รีบกลับโรงแรมแล้วแยกย้ายไปซ้อมกันได้แล้ว** **!!!”**

 

**“หรือถ้าพวกแกคนไหนอยากจะดูการแข่งขันพวกนี้ต่อ ก็เชิญถอนตัวจากการเป็นตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นไปได้เลย** **!!!”**

น้ำเสียงที่แสดงถึงความเอาจริงของคนพูด ทำให้บรรดากลุ่มเด็ก ม.ต้นได้เก็บกดท่าทางไม่พอใจเอาไว้แล้วแสดงออกมาผ่านทางสีหน้าเท่านั้น ไม่เว้นแม้แต่พวกที่เป็นกลุ่มเด็กที่เก็บอารมณ์ไม่ค่อยจะได้อย่างคินทาโร่กับอาคายะ หรือแม้แต่ระดับนักเรียน ม.3 จุดเดือดต่ำๆอย่าง _อาคุสึ จิน_ นั่นด้วยก็ตาม

 

จริงที่พวกเขาอยากจะดูการแข่งเทนนิสในระดับโลกด้วยตาของตัวเองให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะสามารถทำได้ เพราะโอกาสที่จะได้ดูในแบบที่เรียกว่า ‘ใกล้ชิดติดขอบสนาม’แบบนี้มันไม่ได้หากันง่ายๆ แต่ว่า. . .ถ้าต้องแลกกับการถูกตัดออกจากตัวแทนนักกีฬาแล้วละก็ พวกเด็กๆก็จำต้องยอมตัดใจจาการเข้าชมการแข่งขันคู่อื่นๆอย่างจำใจ

 

เพราะว่าพวกเขายังมีคนที่อยากจะเอาชระด้วยเทนนิสอยู่อีกหลายคน ทั้งพี่น้องเอจิเซ็น,เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ รวมไปถึงพวกนักกีฬามือโปรฯระดับโลกพวกนั้นด้วย

 

.

.

.

 

“เอาน่า การแข่งของทีม Big4 ที่เหลือเดี๋ยวฉันจะลองไปขอเทปบันทึกการแข่งย้อนหลังมาให้พวกนายก็แล้วกันนะ”

 

สภาพหน้าตาของเด็กๆฝั่ง ม.ต้นที่ดูไม่สบอารมณ์กันเท่าไหร่นั้นชวนให้บรรยากาศภายในรถบัสของพวกเขาดูอึดอัดจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก เดือดร้อนถึง _รุ่นพี่อาคุโตะ_ ผู้ที่ได้รับสิทธิ์มาที่นี้ในฐานะของผู้ช่วยโค้ชอีก 1 คนต้องยื่นมือเข้ามาเกลี่ยสถานการณ์ให้มันดูผ่อนคลายบ้างซักนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะเดินทางกลับไปถึงโรงแรม ไม่อย่างนั้นแล้วพวกเด็กปีศาจพวกนี้ ได้ถล่มคอร์ทเทนนิสของโรงแรมพังราบแน่ๆ และมันก็ได้ผลตามคาดแบบ 100% เลย

 

พวกบรรดาลูกลิงทั้งหลายจากที่หน้าหงิกกันเป็นจวักก็เปลี่ยนสีหน้าเป็นลิงโล้ดกันแทบจะทันที คนที่ต้องรับหน้าที่เหมือนเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กพวกนั้นก็รู้สึกเบาใจขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

 

_‘อย่างน้อยๆก็ไม่ต้องห่วงเรื่องไปทำสนามเขาพังแล้วต้องชดใช้ค่าเสียหายแล้วละนะ’_

.

.

**_“แล้วเพื่อนของพวกนายหายไปไหน 1 คน?”_ **

****

อดีต No.1 ของตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นถามขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เรียกว่าไม่ได้ต่างอะไรกับเบียวโดอินจอมเกรี้ยวกราดคนนั้นเลยซักนิด แต่ระดับความกลัวของเด็กม.ต้นที่มีต่อเจ้าของเสียงนั้นน้อยกว่ากันจมเลย

 

“เออใช่แล้ว!!! ลืมฟูจิไปซะสนิทเลย!!!”

 

_แป๊ะ_ _!!!_

 

“นายนี่ช่วยสงบปากสงบคำพูดหน่อยได้มั๊ย ห๊ะ?”

 

โออิชิโวยเลิกลั่กขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่จะถูก _อาโตเบะ_ ดีดมะกอกเข้าให้ที่หน้าผากแรงๆไป 1 ที โทษฐานที่ทำเสียงดังจนน่ารำคาญ ท่ามกลางสายตาที่ล้วนมองมาด้วยความละเหี่ยใจ รวมไปถึง _ลูกพี่โอนิ,รุ่นพี่อิริเอะ และโทคุคาว่า_ ที่ดูเหมือนจะตกกะไดพลอยโจรมาเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กๆพวกนี้กลายๆไปแล้วทั้ง 3 คนเช่นเดียวกับรุ่นพี่อาคุโตะ

 

 

“เพื่อนหน้าสวยของนายโอเคมั๊ย?”

 

เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงผู้มีใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมอยู่แทบตลอดเวลาหันมาถามเด็กหนุ่มที่หน้าหวานไม่แพ้กับเด็กอีกคนที่กำลังเป็นประเด็นสำคัญอยู่ตอนนี้ เพราะดูท่าแล้วน่าจะได้เรื่องกว่าอีกคนที่กลายไปเป็นของเล่นให้พวกตัวแสบพวกนั้นไปแล้วโขเลย

 

“อ่า. . .ผมส่งเมลล์ไปให้เขาแล้วล่ะครับ เขาเองก็ดูคุ้นเคยกับเส้นทางแถวนี้พอสมควร คงไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วงหรอก”

 

“ไว้ใจได้ใช่มั๊ย เพื่อนพวกเธอคนนั้นน่ะ?”

 

โทคุคาว่าถามย้ำอีกครั้งเพื่อความแน่ใจ และพอได้รับคำตอบด้วยการพยักหน้าจากยูกิมูระแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มก็รู้สึกโล่งใจขึ้นมาอีกหน่อย

 

_‘อย่างน้อยก็คงไม่ต้องมาวุ่นวายตามหาเด็กหลงทางทีหลังละนะ’_

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_tbc._ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

[แผนที่ค่ะ Click](http://i.imgur.com/SYcOknS.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk 
> 
> พอเป็นฟิคยาวแล้วรู้สึกตัวเองเล่นใหญ่มากๆ เป็นฟิคสเกลใหญ่ค่ะ ก็ต้องเล่นใหญ่เนอะ 555555+ ตอนนี้แอบใส่อะไรนิดหน่อยๆให้ฟูจิไปด้วย เราว่าคาแร็กเตอร์เขาเหมาะดีค่ะ XD อีกอย่างถ้าไม่ใส่จุดนี้เขาไป เราจะต่อฟิคไม่ได้ค่ะ เพราะมีหลายๆอย่างที่อยากใส่เข้าไปในฟิคมากๆเลย เลยใส่จุดนี้มาเป็นตัวเชื่อม  
> จริงๆไม่ถนัดฟิคยาวเลย เพราะรู้สึกว่ากว่าจะเข้าเรื่องได้มันต้องปูทางให้มันสมูทค่อนข้างยาก มันต้องใช้เวลาพอสมควร แล้วแถมเป็นคนสมาธิสั้น อดทนอะไรไม่ค่อยได้ แต่เรื่องนี้จะพยายามนะ
> 
> ตอนต่อไปคงหายไปซักพักกว่าจะมาต่อ มีเรื่องให้ต้องเคลียร์เยอะแยะเลย ไหนจะการบ้านอีก งานที่ออฟฟิศก็เพิ่งไปสร้างสงครามประสาทกับคนทำงานเก่าแก่มา TAT หาเหาใส่หัวเก่งมากๆเลยล่ะ ฮือออออออออออ 
> 
> แอบจั๊กจี้ตลอดเลยเวลาพิมพ์ว่า Big4 อ่า อันนี้ความรู้สึกส่วนตัว ไม่มีอะไรหรอก 555555+ จริงๆว่าจะใส่ Big4 ตัวจริงไปด้วยนะ แต่จะมายังไงนั้นเดี๋ยวคิดอีกที XP ส่วนเรื่องเทะสึกะกับฟูจิเราคงยังไม่ให้เขาเจอกันเร็วๆนี้หรอก XD หมั่นไส้คนใส่แว่น 555555+ (ล้อเล่นน่า ตอนหน้าก็ซีนแล้ว นิดนึง ถ้าไม่พลาดจากที่วางโครงไว้นะ
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> แผนที่อยู่ท้ายตอนด้านบนเน้อ ตรงนี้มันใส่link ม่ะได้ 
> 
> [1] บู๊ตพยาบาลข้างสนาม :: ไม่รู้จะใช้คำว่าอะไรดีให้มันดูสมูทกว่านี้ แต่ดูจากแผนที่นะคะ จากข้างๆสนามที่เป็น Arena มันจะมีเครื่องหมายกาชาดอยู่ คิดว่าน่าจะเป็นจุดปฐมพยาบาลอยู่นะ แฮะๆ
> 
> [2] คอร์ท Arena :: จริงๆเราไม่กล้าใช้ชื่อ Arena ในแผนที่จริงๆเท่าไหร่ เพราะไม่รู้ว่าในเรื่องหลักเขาแผลงชื่อสถานที่ไปยังไง แต่เรื่องการจัดคอร์ทให้แข่งเราอิงมาจาก AUS OPEN นะ ที่พวกมือวางต้นๆจะได้แข่งกันในคอร์ทโชว์( arena ทั้งหลายนั้นแหละ) แล้วมือรองๆลงไปก็แข่งที่คอร์ทด้านนอก เรียกว่า ground court (คอร์ทย่อยๆเยอะๆด้านนอกน่ะ)


	3. Chapter 2

**[ 2 ]**

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**ห้องพักนักกีฬาทีมชาติเยอรมนี**

 

บรรยากาศภายในห้องพักนักกีฬาของทีมตัวแทนจากประเทศเยอรมันหลังจากจบการแข่งขันแมตช์ล่าสุดเมื่อซักครู่ไปนั้น ค่อนข้างเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกที่ค่อนข้างไปทางกดดันและตึงเครียดมากกว่าที่จะรู้สึกผ่อนคลายและดีใจ หลังจากที่เพิ่งคว้าชัยชนะมาจากทีมคู่แข่งได้ 3 เกมรวดตามที่สื่อและสปอนเซอร์หลายๆเจ้าคาดคะเนไว้

 

นับว่าเป็นการสร้างสถิติใหม่ของแชมป์ 9 สมัยอย่างเยอรมันอีกครั้งที่ยังไม่เสียเกมให้คู่แข่งเลยแม้แต่เกมเดียวในรอบ 10 ปีของการเข้าร่วมแข่งขัน

 

แต่ว่าผลการแข่งในแต่ละเซ็ตของเกมนั้น ก็อาจจะมองว่าเป็นจุดด่างพร้อยครั้งแรกในรอบ 10 ปีของทีมเยอรมันชุด U-17 นั้นเหมือนกันก็สามารถมองแบบนั้นได้

 

ผลการแข่งที่ออกมา 6-4,6-1 และ 7-5 ไม่นับผลการแข่งขันจากรอบปรีเวิล์ดคัพที่เหมือนเป็นการแนะนำตัวนักกีฬาให้บรรดาสื่อมวลชนและเหล่าบรรดาสปอนเซอร์ทั้งหลายได้รู้จักหน้าค่าตาเสียมากกว่าจะเป็นการแข่งขันจริงๆนั้น ครั้งนี้ก็นับว่าเป็นครั้งแรกที่เยอรมันไม่สามารถจบเซ็ตในเกมที่ไม่ใช่การแข่งในรอบ Quarterfinal ขึ้นไปด้วยสกอร์ 6-0 ในทุกเซ็ตเหมือนหลายๆครั้งที่ผ่านมาได้

 

 

สำหรับนักกีฬาเลือดร้อนในทีมบางคนแล้ว นับว่ามันเป็นความอัปยศเกินกว่าจะรับได้. . .

 

แล้วมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกเลยซักนิดที่เขาจะมองหา “แพะ” ซักคนมาแบกรับอารมณ์ ความผิดหวังและความอับอายในครั้งนี้

 

และนักกีฬาต่างสัญชาติเพียงคนเดียวในทีมที่ได้รับสิทธิ์ให้ลงแข่งในนามของทีมเยอรมันนั้นก็คือตัวเลือกที่ดีที่สุดในสายตาของนักกีฬาดาวรุ่งของเยอรมันสายเลือดแท้ที่อายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันกับเทะสึกะ _“อี_ _•_ _ซิกฟรีด”_

 

 

ความเหนื่อยล้าไปหมดทั้งร่างกายจากการแข่งที่กินเวลานานพอสมควร จึงไม่แปลกเลยที่ทันทีที่เอาผ้าขนหนูเย็นสีขาวสะอาดที่เตรียมไว้สำหรับนักกีฬาหลังการแข่งขันจบคลุมลงที่ศีรษะของตัวเอง เขาจะนิ่งไปเหมือนหุ่นยนต์ที่แบตเตอรี่หมดแบบนั้น

 

เทะสึกะตัดสินใจเดินทางออกจากญี่ปุ่นมาที่เยอรมันเพื่อตามฝันในการก้าวขึ้นเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพแถวหน้าของโลกให้ได้ และการแข่งขัน U-17 ในครั้งนี้ จึงเป็นการแข่งรายการแรกที่ได้ลงแข่งอย่างเป็นทางการนับตั้งแต่เดินทางมาถึงเยอรมัน เพื่อสั่งสมประสบการณ์ให้มากพอก่อนจะก้าวขึ้นไปเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพอย่างเต็มตัว

 

 

การแข่งขันในระดับโลกนั้นแตกต่างไปจากการแข่งภายในประเทศญี่ปุ่นอย่างสิ้นเชิง. . .

 

การแข่งในญี่ปุ่นนั้น เทะสึกะแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยประมาทหรือดูถูกคู่แข่งเลยซักครั้ง แต่เขาก็แทบจะได้รับชัยชนะมาอย่างได้ง่ายดายเกือบทุกครั้ง เรียกว่า มีน้อยคนมากๆที่จะสามารถดึงเกมเล่นยืดเยื้อกับเขา หรือคว้าชัยชนะไปจากเขาได้ในสภาพที่ร่างกายสมบรูณ์ 100%

 

 

_แต่ในระดับโลกไม่ใช่แบบนั้น. . ._

การแข่งแมตช์ล่าสุดที่เพิ่งจบไป เป็นอีกครั้งที่เทะสึกะได้รับโอกาสให้พิสูจน์ฝีมือ และเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ลงแข่งเดี่ยวในทัวร์นาเมนต์นี้

 

การแข่งขันนั้นกินเวลานานมากกว่าเซ็ตอื่นเกือบเท่าตัว บวกกับอากาศร้อนจนแทบสุกของเมลเบิร์นช่วงกลางเดือนธันวาคมแบบนี้เข้าไปอีก กว่าจะคว้าชัยชนะมาได้ เขาก็แทบจะหมดแรงยืนไปเลยเหมือนกัน

 

.

.

.

 

_“ฝีมืออย่างแกนี่ยังมีหน้ามาอยากเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพอีกหรือไง?”_

 

ไม่ต้องมองก็รู้ว่าเจ้าของเสียงเย้ยหยันกับคำพูดดูถูกพวกนั้นมาจากใคร. . .

 

เทะสึกะถอนหายใจใส่ผ้าขนหนูที่ยังคลุมบนหน้าของตัวเองก่อนเบาๆ ก่อนจะหยิบมันออกและเดินไปเก็บของที่ล็อกเกอร์ โดยเลือกที่เมินกับท่าทางที่ไม่เคยเป็นมิตรของเพื่อนนักกีฬาร่วมทีมคนนั้นไปซะ ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้ซิกฟรีดแทบเต้นผางกับการถูกเมินจากคนที่ตัวเองดูถูก

 

เด็กหนุ่มชาวเยอรมันเดินตรงไปหาคู่กรณีอย่างเอาเรื่องพร้อมกับพูดจาตอกย้ำที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นคนทำทีมโดนทีมอื่นตีตื้นมาหายใจรดต้นคอได้จากการแข่งแมตช์ล่าสุดที่จบไป

 

“ฝีมือแค่นี้ยังมีหน้ามาอยู่ร่วมทีมอันดับ 1 ของโลกกับพวกเรา มีแต่จะทำให้ทีมแชมป์ 9 สมัยของเราตกต่ำลงเปล่าๆ”

 

รอยยิ้มเยาะปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของซิกฟรีดในทันที เมื่อคำพูดของเขาเริ่มสามารถทำให้ใบหน้าที่มักจะเรียบเฉยอยู่ตลอดเวลาของเพื่อนร่วมทีมต่างสัญชาติคนนี้มีปฏิกิริยาบางอย่างกลับมา แต่ความพอใจของเด็กหนุ่มยังไม่หยุดแต่เพียงเท่านั้น

 

“ฉันว่ารีบๆไสหัวกลับญี่ปุ่นไปพร้อมๆกับเพื่อนฝีมือปลายแถวของแกได้แล้ว”

 

เขายังพูดต่อไปอย่างสนุกปาก ในขณะที่เส้นความอดทนของเทะสึกะนั้นก็ใกล้ขาดเต็มทีแล้วเหมือนกัน เขาถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ ก่อนจะเริ่มตอบโต้กลับไปเล็กๆน้อยๆ

 

จริงอยู่ที่เขามาเข้าร่วมทีมเยอรมันแทนที่จะเป็นญี่ปุ่น แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเทะสึกะจะไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรกับการที่มีคนมาพูดจาดูถูกบ้านเกิดของเขาแบบนี้

 

“แต่นายก็แพ้ทีมฝีมือปลายแถวแบบนั้นตอนรอบปรีเวิล์ดคัพมาแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง?”

 

เด็กหนุ่มจากญี่ปุ่นหนึ่งเดียวในทีมถามกลับเสียงนิ่ม แต่มันก็แทบไม่ต่างอะไรกับการราดน้ำมันลงไปในกองไฟเลย

 

นักกีฬาหนุ่มเลือดร้อนคำรามชื่อของอีกคนอย่างโกรธจัด แล้วตรงเข้ากระชากคอเสื้อของคู่กรณีชนิดไม่สนใจ หรือเกรงใจนักกีฬารุ่นพี่ในทีมเลยซักนิด”

 

 **_“คุนิมิตสึ แก_ ** **_!!!”_ **

 

 

 **_“เลิกบ้าได้แล้วซิกฟรีด_ ** **_!!!”_ **

****

น้ำเสียงที่แสดงถึงความไม่สบอารมณ์ของคนเป็นกัปตันทีมนั้นทำให้ท่าทีของซิกฟรีดที่เริ่มก้าวร้าวเลยเถิดไปไกลนั้นสงบลง

 

“การแข่งวันนี้  ถึงผลที่ออกมาจะทำให้ _“เรา”_ รู้สึกไม่พอใจกันเท่าไหร่นัก แต่มันก็พอทำให้เราได้เห็นจุดบกพร่องของทีม”

 

“ตั้งแต่พรุ่งนี้ไป เราจะเพิ่มโปรแกรมการฝึกซ้อมพิเศษให้กับนักกีฬาทุกคน เพื่อพัฒนาทีมของเราให้ยิ่งใหญ่สมกับการเป็นที่ 1 ของโลก”

 

คำพูดของยูลเกนผู้เป็นกัปตัน แม้จะไม่ได้พูดออกมาตรงๆ แต่ทุกคนในทีมก็สามารถรับรู้ได้ว่าเขาเองก็ไม่ได้พอใจกับผลการแข่งไม่ต่างจากคนอื่นในทีม แต่เขากลับมองเห็นข้อบกพร่องและเตรียมแก้ไขจุดนั้นได้อย่างสมกับเป็นกัปตันและนักกีฬาอาชีพจริงๆ

 

เทะสึกะมองตามกัปตันทีมของตัวเองเดินสะพายกระเป๋าแร็กเกตเตรียมกลับไปโรงแรมที่รถบัสด้วยความรู้สึกชื่นชมที่ไม่ต่างอะไรกับวันแรกที่เขาได้รู้จักกับคนๆนี้ แล้วถึงจัดการเก็บเครื่องใช้ส่วนตัวเล็กๆน้อยๆของตัวเองลงกระเป๋าบ้าง และระหว่างนั้นบุคคลที่ถูกเรียกว่าเป็นเสมือนมันสมองของทีม ก็เข้ามาคุยนัดแนะเรื่องโปรแกรมการฝึกซ้อมเพิ่มเติมอีกนิดหน่อย ก่อนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะได้จับกระเป๋าขึ้นสะพายไหล่และเดินตามเพื่อนร่วมคนอื่นไปที่รถบัสของทีมที่ลาดจอดรถด้านนอก

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**บู๊ตบริการพยาบาลเบื้องต้น**

 

คุณเจ้าหน้าที่คนสวยกำลังจัดการแปะพลาสเตอร์ใสแบบกันน้ำบนฝ่ามือข้างที่มีแผลถลอกของนักกีฬาตัวแทนของญี่ปุ่นที่ออกสีหน้าเหยเกเมื่อแผลของตัวเองถูกสำลีที่ชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำยาฆ่าเชื้อ เช็ดไปรอบๆ ตามด้วยเบตาดีนอีกครั้ง

 

“ไปซนท่าไหนมาละเนี่ยเรา แผลไม่ใช่เล็กๆเลยนะ”

 

คุณเจ้าหน้าที่ทำแผลถามขึ้นมาระหว่างที่เธอกำลังจัดชุดอุปกรณ์สำหรับทำแผลให้เด็กหนุ่มที่ดูแล้วน่าจะอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับบรรดานักกีฬารุ่นเยาว์ที่มาแข่งเทนนิสกันช่วงนี้

 

“ลื่นครับ”

 

“แถวๆฝั่งเคลย์คอร์ทน่ะครับ  ผมออกสเต็ปเท้าผิดไปหน่อย ก็เลยลื่นให้เต็มๆเลย”

 

ฟูจิอธิบายเพิ่มเติมกับเจ้าหน้าที่คนเดิมที่ขมวดคิ้วให้กับคำตอบแรกแสนสั้นของเขา

 

“อ้อ วันหลังต้องระวังนะ  เป็นแผลแบบนี้เดี๋ยวจะจับแร็กเกตไม่ถนัดเอา”

 

เจ้าหน้าที่สาวยื่นถุงอุปกรณ์สำหรับการทำแผลเบื้องต้นให้กับเด็กหนุ่มพลางอธิบายอะไรเพิ่มเติมอีกนิดหน่อยให้กับคนเป็นแผลตามหน้าที่ของเจ้าหน้าที่ที่ดี

 

“แผลตอนนี้ก็ระวังอย่าให้โดนน้ำไปก่อนนะ”

 

“แผลไม่ได้ลึก ไม่เกินอาทิตย์นึงก็น่าจะหายแล้ว แต่ก็จะเล่นเทนนิสลำบากนิดนึง ก็ทนเอาหน่อยนะ”

 

ฟูจิพยักหน้าตามอย่างว่าง่าย แต่ก็เผลอทำสีหน้าไม่สบายใจออกมาเล็กน้อย เมื่อคิดไกลไปถึงเรื่องการฝึกซ้อมของตัวเองที่คงทำไม่ได้เต็มที่ตามที่ตั้งใจไว้ซักระยะ จนแม้แต่คุณเจ้าหน้าที่เองก็อดถามไม่ได้

 

“เป็นนักกีฬาที่มาแข่งเทนนิสรายการนี้กันด้วยหรือเปล่า เธอน่ะ?”

 

“อ่า ใช่ครับ”

 

ฟูจิตอบพร้อมกับพยักหน้าเสริมเบาๆ

 

“แบบนั้นก็คงลำบากแย่เลยนะ แล้วนี่เป็นตัวแทนของประเทศอะไรล่ะ?”

 

“ญี่ปุ่นครับ”

 

คำตอบของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าสร้างความแปลกใจให้เจ้าหน้าที่สาวได้พอสมควร

 

“ว้าว!!! ญี่ปุ่น! ม้ามืดเลยนะเนี่ย แต่ว่าสำเนียงของเธอใช้ได้มากเลยนะ ถ้าเธอไม่บอก ฉันคงคิดว่าเธอเป็นตัวแทนของออสเตรเลียไปแล้วนะ”

 

เจ้าหน้าที่คนเดิมพูดออกมาติดตลกนิดๆ จนแม้แต่ฟูจิเองก็หัวเราะตามออกมาเบาๆกับความประหลาดใจของเธอ ก่อนจะอธิบายเรื่องสำเนียงของตัวเองที่เจ้าหน้าที่ชื่นชมว่าดีใช้ได้นั้นมีความเป็นมาอย่างไร

 

 

“ผมเคยมาเรียนอยู่ที่นี่ช่วงประถมอยู่ 2-3 ปีน่ะครับ”

 

“โอ้! งั้นฉันก็ไม่แปลกใจแล้วล่ะ”

 

“งั้นผมขอตัวก่อนนะครับ พอดีแยกกับเพื่อนมาซักพักแล้ว กลัวพวกเขาจะเป็นห่วงกัน”

 

ฟูจิกล่าวขอตัวเมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกว่าบทสนทนานี้มันจะดูนาวขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แบบไม่ได้ตั้งใจกันทั้ง 2 ฝ่าย

 

“โอเค ขอให้เธอโชคดีกับการแข่งนะ แล้วฉันจะคอยเชียร์”

 

เจ้าหน้าสาวอวยพรเด็กหนุ่มตัวแทนจากประเทศญี่ปุ่นที่เธอรู้สึกถูกชะตาและเอ็นดูประมาณหนึ่งให้โชคดี และฟูจิก็ยิ้มรับโดยไม่ลืมโค้งให้อีกฝ่ายตามมารยาทของคนญี่ปุ่น

 

.

.

.

 

โทรศัพท์มือถือแบบทัชสกรีนที่ทั่วโลกกำลังนิยมใช้ถูกหยิบขึ้นมาเช็คความเคลื่อนไหวของเมลล์ที่ฟูจิรู้สึกว่ามีใครซักคนส่งมาให้ตอนที่เขากำลังวุ่นวายกับการทำแผลที่มืออยู่

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มกวาดอ่านข้อความในเมลล์ที่ยูกิมูระส่งมาให้พอจับใจความได้ แล้วลองคำนวณค่ารถและระยะทางจาก Melbourne Park กลับไปที่โรงแรมของทีมตัวเองแบบคร่าวๆในหัว

 

 

จะว่าเป็นโชคดีของฟูจิที่เคยเรียนอยู่ออสเตรเลียมาก่อนก็เลยค่อนข้างคุ้นเคยกับเส้นทางต่างๆตามเมืองใหญ่ๆของออสเตรเลียพอสมควร และถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เรียนอยู่เมลเบิร์นตรงๆ แต่ก็เคยมาเที่ยวกับครอบครัวโฮสต์อยู่ 2-3 ครั้ง ถนนหนทางอะไรก็ยังจำได้ดีอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

“โรงแรมอยู่ตรง Collins St.........”

 

“นั่งรถรางไปลง Russell St. แล้วเดินต่ออีกนิดหน่อยก็ได้มั้ง จำได้ว่าจากที่นี่มันไม่มีไปแถวนั้นตรงๆ”

 

น้ำเสียงที่ดูจะติดหวานมากกว่าเด็กผู้ชายวัยเดียวกันของคนโดนเพื่อนทิ้งพึมพำกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะจัดการเปิดหน้าจอโทรทัศน์มือถือขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเพื่อตรวจสอบเวลาเดินรถรางของสถานีที่ Melbourne Park

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

ใช้เวลาไม่ถึง 15 นาที ตัวแทนของทีมญี่ปุ่นก็กลับมาถึงโรงแรมกันแล้วเรียบร้อย และคนที่รู้สึกจะคึกคักมากกว่าคนอื่นๆเลยก็คงหนีไม่พ้นคินทาโร่ที่แทบจะกระโดดลงจากรถบัส ทั้งๆที่รถยังจอดได้ไม่สนิทดีไปด้วยซ้ำ

 

“นี่คินทาโร่ระวังหน่อยซิ!!”

 

ชิราอิชิตะโกนไล่หลังรุ่นน้องร่วมโรงเรียนไป แล้วก็ต้องรอจนกว่ารถบัสจอดสนิทดีแล้วถึงจะได้วิ่งตามรุ่นน้องตัวแสบคนนั้นลงไป พร้อมกับคนอื่นๆที่ถูกท้าแข่งตั้งแต่รถบัสของพวกเขาเลี้ยวเข้าทางเข้าโรงแรมมา

 

 

“ยูกิมูระส่งอะไรอยู่น่ะ ฉันเห็นนายนั่งจิ้มมือถือยุกยิกๆตั้งแต่เมื่อกี้แล้ว”

 

ไม่แค่ถามแต่ _นิโอ_ ยังถือวิสาสะนั่งลงที่เบาะข้างๆของยูกิมูระ หลังจากที่รองกัปตันจอมเฮี้ยบของโรงเรียนตัวเองลุกจากที่นั่งลงจากรถไปแล้ว ก่อนจะยื่นหน้ามาอ่านข้อความภาษาอังกฤษบนหน้าจอมือถือของกัปตันทีมโรงเรียนตัวเองชนิดไม่ต้องรอให้เจ้าตัวอนุญาต

 

“เห๋  ไม่ยักรู้ว่ายูกิมูระเก่งภาษาอังกฤษขนาดนี้”

 

“ฮ่าๆ ไม่ถึงขนาดนั้นหรอกนะนิโอ ฉันแค่พอได้นิดๆหน่อยๆเอง”

 

ยูกิมูระตอบอย่างถ่อมตัว ผิดกับเวลาที่คุยเรื่องเทนนิสของเจ้าตัวลิบลับ

 

 

ร่างสูงโปร่งของกัปตันหน้าหวานลุกขึ้นจากเบาะที่นั่งหลังจากที่เก็บมือถือนั้นกลับลงไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง และเดินลงจากรถบัสไปพร้อมๆกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่มาจากโรงเรียนเดียวกัน

 

“แล้วฟูจิเขาจะกลับมาโรงแรมถูกมั๊ยล่ะ?”

 

ยูกิมูระถึงกับเลิกคิ้วขึ้นทันทีเมื่อถูกถามแบบนั้น แต่พอหันมามองหน้าคนถามที่ดูแล้ว น่าจะออกไปทางอยากรู้อยากเห็นมากกว่าเป็นห่วง เขาก็ไม่รู้สึกแปลกใจอะไรแล้วซักนิด

 

“ก็คงถูกอยู่นะ เขาพูดภาษาอังกฤษได้นี่นา เก่งกว่าฉันซะอีก”

 

เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำเงินเข้มตอบไปพลางหัวเราะเบาๆ ผิดกับนิโอที่เหล่ตามองมาที่ยูกิมูระนิ่ง เหมือนว่าเขารู้อะไรมากกว่าที่อีกคนตอบกลับมา จนคนถูกมองเริ่มรู้สึกเสียววูบแปลกๆขึ้นมา แต่ก็ยังทำเป็นยิ้มกลบเกลื่อนแบบที่เจ้าตัวชอบทำเป็นประจำ แล้วชวนเจ้าจอมเล่ห์ของทีมโรงเรียนตัวเองไปเอาแร็กเกตมาซ้อมรวมกับคนอื่นๆที่คอร์ทเทนนิสของโรงแรม

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 _“โอ๊ะ_ _! ขอโทษครับ”_

 

 

ถึงจะบอกว่าเคยมาที่นี่อยู่ 2-3 ครั้งก็เถอะ. . .

 

แต่ช่วงระยะที่ฟูจิกลับไปญี่ปุ่น ที่นี่เองก็ปรับปรุงอะไรเพิ่มขึ้นไปเยอะเหมือนกัน เพื่อรองรับจำนวนผู้ชมที่มีแนวโน้มเพิ่มขึ้นทุกปีในการจัดการแข่งขันต่างๆ

 

เพราะงั้นแล้ว มันก็คงไม่แปลกอะไรมากนัก ถ้าฟูจิจะเกิดอาการหลงทิศขึ้นมา บวกกับเมลล์ที่ได้รับมาล่าสุดนั้น เลยทำให้ต้องรีบขึ้นอีกนิดหน่อย เพื่อกลับโรงแรมให้ทันก่อนที่พวกบรรดารุ่นพี่ ม.ปลายจะรู้ตัว จนเผลอไปชนเข้าให้กับคนที่เดินสวนมาเข้าให้อย่างจัง

 

ภาษาอังกฤษชัดเปรี๊ยะรีบเอ๋ยคำขอโทษออกมาอย่างอัตโนมัติโดยไม่ทันได้หันมองหน้าคู่กรณี แต่น้ำเสียงที่ตอบรับคำขอโทษกลับมานั้น ฟูจิก็รู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับมันเสียเหลือเกิน

 

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

 

“วันหลังก็อย่าประมาทละ เวลาเดินในที่คนเยอะๆน่ะ”

 

 

ฟูจิรู้สึกเหมือนในสมองของตัวเองโล่งเปล่าไปชั่วขณะ ที่มาเจอกับเทะสึกะในระยะประชิดขนาดนี้อย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ทั้งๆที่ตั้งใจจะพยายามเจอหน้าคนๆนี้ให้น้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เพราะงั้นวันนี้ ตอนที่ทีมเยอรมันแข่งอยู่ เขาถึงได้เดินออกมาจาก Arena ที่จัดการแข่งที่เพื่อนคนอื่นดูตั้งอกตั้งใจชมการแข่งของทีมเยอรมันแบบนั้นไงล่ะ

 

คงเป็นเรื่องน่าตลกที่เด็กหนุ่มผู้มีฉายาว่า “อัจฉริยะ”ในคอร์ทเทนนิส มารู้สึกไปไม่เป็น ทำอะไรไม่ถูก แค่กับการเผชิญหน้ากับอดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีมแบบนี้

 

“อ่า. . .อื้ม”

 

 

_“มือไปโดนอะไรมา?”_

เสียงทุ้มของอดีตกัปตันโรงเรียนเซย์ชุนถาม เมื่อเหลือบไปเห็นพลาสเตอร์กันน้ำแปะอยู่ที่ฝ่ามือของอีกคนที่พยายามเอามือข้างนั้นหลบให้พ้นจากสายตาของเขา

 

**_แต่ก็ช้าเกินไป_ **

****

เทะสึกะคว้ามือเจ้าปัญหาข้างนั้นของฟูจิขึ้นมา แล้วสายตาคมคู่นั้นก็จ้องหน้าคนที่เอาแต่อ้ำอึ้งอย่างคาดคั้นคำตอบ

 

ฟูจิรู้สึกบรรยากาศรอบตัวนั้นดูหนักอึ้งไปหมดจนพูดไม่ออก ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มสวยที่พยายามจะเก็บกดความรู้สึกสับสนเอาไว้ข้างในสบกับดวงตาสีเฮเซนัทที่ตัวเองเคยโปรดปราดที่จะลอบมองอยู่บ่อยๆ สมัยที่ยังอยู่ที่ชมรมเดียวกันด้วยความลำบากใจ หลังให้คนเจ้าระเบียบตรงหน้าเห็นใจความรู้สึกของเขาตอนนี้บ้าง แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ผล

 

“ล้มน่ะ. . .”

 

“ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมาหรอก เทะสึกะ _ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง_ ฉันก็ได้”

 

พอพูดออกไปแล้วฟูจิก็นึกอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองขึ้นมาซะตอนนี้เลย

_‘จนป่านนี้แล้ว ยังนึกสำคัญตัวเองอยู่รึไง?’_

 

เขาต่อว่าตัวเองในใจ จนไม่ได้สังเกตสีหน้าของคู่สนทนาที่เลิกคิ้วขึ้นจนอดคิดไม่ได้ว่ามันจะสูงไปได้มากกว่านี้หรือเปล่า?

 

**_“ล้ม??”_ **

****

เทะสึกะทวนคำตอบที่ได้รับมาอีกครั้งเพื่อความแน่ใจ ก่อนจะยกมืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่ขึ้นดีดกลางหน้าผากของอีกคนที่อุตสาห์พยายามจนมาถึงที่นี่ได้แล้วยังคำตัวลอยไปลอยมาเหมือนลูกโป่งอัดก๊าซพวกนั้นอยู่ได้

 

“นายชอบใจลอยอยู่เรื่อยนะฟูจิ”

 

“ระวังตัวหน่อยซิ เกิดบาดเจ็บจนแข่งไม่ได้ขึ้นมา ที่พยายามจนเป็นตัวแทนมาที่นี่ได้มันก็เท่ากับศูนย์หมดซิ”

 

เทะสึกะบ่นเหมือนผู้ใหญ่บ่นเด็กๆ จนคนฟังได้แต่ทำคอตก ก้มหน้าก้มตาสำนึกผิด แต่ลึกๆก็อดรู้สึกน้อยใจเล็กๆขึ้นมาไม่ได้อยู่ดี

 

_‘สุดท้าย นายก็เป็นห่วงแต่แค่เรื่องนี้ซินะ เทะสึกะ’_

ความคิดตัดพ้อนั้นดังลั่นสมองส่วนความคิดของฟูจิไปหมดเสียจนเขาอยากจะพูดมันออกมาตรงๆมันซะตอนนี้เลย แต่เขาก็เลือกจะกลืนความรู้สึกพวกนั้นกลับเข้าไปในอก แล้วบอกแค่คำขอโทษสั้นๆออกมา

 

 

ยังไม่ทันที่เทะสึกะจะได้พูดอะไรต่อ เด็กหนุ่มก็ถูกใครบางคนที่สวมชุดวอร์มของทีมเยอรมันเหมือนกันกับเขาเรียกจากทางด้านหลังขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

 

ฟูจิพอจำได้ว่าคนนั้นเป็น คนที่ลงแข่งคู่กับเทะสึกะเมื่อตอนปรีเวิล์ดคัพพร้อมกับเอาชนะคู่ของอาโตเบะกับรุ่นพี่อิริเอะไปอย่างขาดลอย

 

เทะสึกะหันไปคุยกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมคนนั้นด้วยภาษาที่ฟูจิฟังไม่ออก ก่อนจะหันกลับมาขอตัวกับเขา

 

 

**“แล้วฉันจะรอนายที่รอบชิงชนะเลิศนะฟูจิ”**

เทะสึกย้ำอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะหันหลังรีบเดินตามเพื่อนร่วมทีมปัจจุบันตัวเองไปรวมกลุ่มกับคนอื่นๆ โดยมีสายตาที่แสดงออกว่าตัดพ้อเสียเหลือเกินของอัจฉริยะแห่งเซย์งาคุ มองตามไล่หลังกลุ่มของทีมเยอรมันกลุ่มนั้นไปจนลับสายตา แล้วถึงกลับมาถอนหายใจกับความรู้สึกตัวเองและตำหนิตัวเองอีกครั้ง

 

 

_‘เอาอีกแล้วนะฉันเนี่ย. . .เมื่อไหร่จะหัดโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่ขึ้นซะทีนะ. . .’_

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_tbc._ **

****

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk 
> 
> กลับมาแล้วค่ะ มีใครคิดถึงเราบ้างมั๊ยยยยยยย /เงียบ..........
> 
> บรรยากาศในทีมเยอรมันนั่นมโนเองค่ะ(ตอนที่เราเขียนตอนนี้เนื้อเรื่องฝั่งเยอรมันยังไม่มีโผล่มาให้แง้มๆอ่านเลยค่ะ T_T) แต่ดูจากสภาพที่ อ.เขียนออกมาแล้ว มันน่าจะเป็นประมาณนี้ค่ะ ช่างเป็นทีมที่เก่งแต่ดูแห้งแล้งกันเหลือเกินจริงๆค่ะ (จนแอบคิดอ่ะ เวลาพวกเขาชนะรอบชิงนี่จะมีการกระโดดดีใจ กอดคอกันร้องไห้ อะไรประมาณนี้บ้างมั๊ยนะ 555555+)
> 
> จริงๆตอนนี้ ทีแรกเรากะให้ฟูจิไปเจอกับซิกฟรีดแทนที่จะเป็นเทะสึกะค่ะ แต่คิดไปคิดมา มันจะเป็นละครน้ำเน่าไปนิดล่ะนะ เลยเอาเป็นเทะนี่แหละ ได้เขียนสาเหตุที่จู่ๆคนสวยก็ลุกเดินออกมาเล่นเทนนิสสงบสติอารฒณ์ระหว่างที่ดูๆทีมเยอรมันแข่งกลางคันด้วย
> 
> เราว่าฟูจิเป็นคนที่ยึดติดมากถึงมากที่สุดเลย โดยเฉพาะกับเทะสึกะ เลยเขียนออกมาประมาณนี้ค่ะ
> 
> มีใครได้ตาม Aus Open ปีนี้มั๊ยคะ? เฟดกลับมาแล้วนะ ดีใจมากๆเลยค่ะ อยากใส่ #KingisBack แปะให้เต็มหน้า ทล.ทวิตมากๆ 555555+ จริงๆถ้าไม่ได้เทนิปุริเราก็ไม่มีโอกาสได้รู้จักเฟดนะ เพราะเทนิปุริทำให้เราไปดูเทนนิสของจริงค่ะ และเราก็ได้รู้จักกับเฟด มันหลายปีมากละล่ะ ตอนนั้นยังเด็กอยู่เลย ไม่หวังถึงรอบชิงนะคะ เอาจริงๆเลย แค่เห็นเขากลับมาเล่นก็ดีใจแล้ว 35 แล้วนะ ได้ขนาดนี้ก็สุดยอดแล้วววว /นอกเรื่องมาก 55555555+
> 
> คุณลีน่า เรื่องรีเควสรูปเรานึกไม่ออกจริงๆค่ะว่าจะรีเควสอะไร เอาเป็นว่าคุณลีน่าชอบโมเมนต์ไหนในตอนนี้ก็วาดมาได้เลยนะคะ เราชอบหมด :-3 ขอบคุณที่มีอ่านฟิคเราทุกตอนเลยนะ หนทางยังอีกยาวไกลเนอะ อยู่ด้วยกันไปนานๆเลยค่ะ 555555+
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านค่า :-D /ส่วนคำผิด เรายังไม่เวลาแก้ให้ แถมตอนพิมนี่สภาพตัวเองก็ไม่ค่อยเต็มร้อยค่ะ ง่วงมาก 5555+ ถ้าเจอก็ทิ้งๆบอกไว้ได้นะคะ ว่างๆเราเข้ามาแก้ให้ TT


	4. Chapter 3

 

**[ 3 ]**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**สนามเทนนิส โรงแรม** **Grand H***t Melbourne**

การฝึกซ้อมในช่วงเช้าประวันจำวันของทีมตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นในวันนี้ค่อนข้างจะเต็มไปด้วยความทุลักทุเลจนน่าปวดหัว

 

อย่างที่ทุกคนรู้จัก _‘ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ’_ นั้น เป็นคนที่ถนัดขวาทั้งในการใช้ชีวิตและการเล่นกีฬา ถึงจะได้ฉายาว่าอัจฉริยะ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่า เขาจะสามารถเปลี่ยนมาใช้มือซ้ายในการเล่นเทนนิสแทนมือขวาที่ยังมีอาการแสบและตึงๆอยู่บ้างเล็กน้อยจากแผลเมื่อวานได้ในเวลาอันรวดเร็ว

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ทุกคนในคอร์ทที่ซ้อมอยู่ด้วยกันเห็นอัจฉริยะแห่งเซย์งาคุคนนั้นแสดงอาการหัวเสียออกมาอย่างชัดเจนจนน่าตกใจ

 

ลูกเสิร์ฟที่กลายเป็น DF*[1] มันซะแทบทุกเกมเสิร์ฟ กับ UE*[2] อีกจำนวนมหาศาลเมื่อเทียบกับการแรลลี่ลูกตลอดเกมการซ้อม ทำให้แม้แต่ _“ทาเนกะชิม่า ชูจิ”_ ที่ตามปกติแล้วก็จะเป็นคนในประเภทที่ง่ายๆสบายๆอยู่ตลอดเวลาแม้กระทั่งช่วงเวลาที่คนอื่นเขากำลังหน้าสิ่วหน้าขวาน ยังอดกุมขมับให้กับฟอร์มการออกทะเลวันนี้ของรุ่นน้องคนนี้ไม่ได้

 

จนท้ายที่สุดแล้ว ทั้งบรรดาเพื่อนร่วมทีมและรุ่นพี่ทุกคนที่อยู่ตรงนั้นก็ลงความเห็นเป็นเสียงเดียวกันให้ฟูจิพักการซ้อมในคอร์ทไปก่อนจนกว่าแผลที่มือนั้นจะดีขึ้นจนสามารถจับแร็กแกตได้ถนัดเหมือนเดิม โดยระหว่างนี้ก็ให้ทำการฝึกบริหารและเพิ่มความแข็งแรงให้กล้ามเนื้อทดแทนการซ้อมไปก่อนจะเป็นการดีต่อฝ่ายที่สุด ซึ่งเจ้าตัวก็เห็นด้วยกับข้อเสนอที่ว่านั่นแต่โดยดี

 

โชคดีที่บรรดาตัวแทนของทีมญี่ปุ่นที่ผ่านการคัดเลือกมาแข่งครั้งนี้มีจำนวนเยอะพอสมควร ทำให้ฟูจิยังพอมีเวลาเหลือเฟือให้ร่างกายฟื้นตัวเองเป็นปกติก่อนถูกเลือกให้ไปลงแข่ง แต่ว่าสำหรับพวกที่กระหายชัยชนะในการแข่งขันก็ดูจะหัวเสียกันไม่น้อยกับการจำกัดโควต้าการลงแข่งภายในทีม

 

 

_“ฟูจิ นายโอเคใช่มั๊ย?”_

โออิชิรีบเดินเข้ามาถามไถ่เพื่อนร่วมทีมตั้งแต่ ม.1 ของตัวเองทันที เมื่อได้รับอนุญาตให้พักได้พร้อมกับยื่นขวดเกลือแร่อีกขวดในมือให้เพื่อน

 

ฟูจิรับน้ำใจจากรองกัปตันทีมโรงเรียนตัวเองพลางยิ้มบางๆให้กับอีกฝ่ายแทนคำขอบคุณ

 

“อ่า. . .ก็มีหงุดหงิดบ้างนิดหน่อย แต่ก็โอเคน่ะ”

 

แม้จะรู้สึกแปลกใจเล็กน้อยที่ฟูจิมีอาการหงุดหงิดออกมาชัดเจนขนาดนั้นตอนที่ซ้อมแล้วไม่ได้ดั่งใจกับฟอร์มการเล่นในคอร์ทกับที่เจ้าตัวยอมรับเรื่องพวกนี้ออกมาตรงๆ แต่คนที่มองโลกในแง่ดีและเชื่อในคำพูดของเพื่อนทุกคนก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกติดใจอะไร ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวนั่งลงกับเก้าอี้ยาวที่ฟูจิขยับให้มีที่ว่างพอนั่งได้อีกคน แล้วตัดสินใจพูดเรื่องที่ตัวเองรู้สึกยังไงที่ได้รู้เรื่องบางอย่างของเพื่อนอัจฉริยะคนนี้เมื่อคืนออกมา

 

“เมื่อคืน ฉันตกใจเรื่องที่นายเคยมาเรียนอยู่ออสเตรเลียนี่จริงๆนะ ทำไมนายถึงไม่เคยบอกพวกเราเลยล่ะ?”

 

เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอของผู้ฟังดังขึ้นหลังจากที่คิ้วเรียวสีเดียวกับเส้นผมทรงบ๊อบระต้นคอคลายขมวดออกจากกันทันทีที่ได้ฟังคำถามจากโออิชิจนจบ

 

“ฉันว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญหรือน่าตื่นเต้นอะไรน่ะ แค่มาเรียนภาษาอยู่ช่วงสั้นๆ ก็เลยไม่ได้เล่าให้พวกนายฟัง”

 

“อีกอย่าง. . .ฉันไม่คิดว่าจะได้กลับมาที่นี่ในสถานะแบบนี้ด้วยน่ะ”

 

ประโยคสุดท้ายของฟูจินั้นเบาจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขานึกที่ตัวเองไม่ได้สนิทกับรองกัปตันคนนี้มากมายในระดับที่จับความผิดปกติของน้ำเสียงได้แบบเอย์จิหรือ _เทะสึกะ..._

 

“แล้วเทะสึกะรู้เรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า?” โออิชิถามต่อ

 

“อ่า. . .ไม่เลย ฉันไม่เคยบอกน่ะ”

 

ฟูจิตอบเสียงนิ่ม นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินเหมือนท้องฟ้าช่วงกลางวันของเมืองเมลเบิร์นมองเห็นเหมือนเพื่อนช่างสงสัยเป็นพิเศษของตัวเองวันนี้กำลังจะอ้าปากถามอะไรต่อ แต่ก็ถูกขัดจังหวะจากบรรดารุ่นพี่ ม.ปลายกลุ่มที่รับหน้าที่มาช่วยดูแลตัวแทนจากฝั่ง ม.ต้นเสียก่อน

 

“แต่ว่า ถ้ามันมีประโยชน์ต่อทีมญี่ปุ่นก็น่าจะบอกกันหน่อยไม่ใช่หรอฟูจิคุง?”

 

“อย่างน้อยก็ตอนที่เจอกับพวกทีมออสเตรเลียน่ะ”

 

รุ่นพี่ _“คานาตะ อิริเอะ”_ เป็นฝ่ายเปิดประเด็นขึ้นมาก่อน  นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลแดงก่ำภายใต้กรอบแว่นทรงกลมนั้นมองมาทางคนที่กำลังตกเป็นประเด็นในตอนนี้ด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนกับจะสแกนข้อมูลทุกอย่างที่ตัวเองต้องการรู้ออกมาให้หมด

 

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ฟูจิก็ทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มเหมือนปกติ ราวกับจะยืนยันในทุกคำพูดที่เขาได้พูดออกไปแล้วเมื่อวานตอนที่โดนบรรดาเพื่อนร่วมทีมเค้นถามเรื่องวัยเด็กในออสเตรเลียของเขา ผิดกับโออิชิที่ดูจะกลายเป็นคนช่างกลัวไปเลย เมื่อต้องอยู่ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศที่หนักอึ้งจากทั้งเพื่อนและบรรดาพวกรุ่นพี่ม.ปลาย

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**ห้อง** **Fitness โรงแรม Grand H***t Melbourne**

 

 

เสียงกึกกักจากลู่วิ่งดังสลับกับเสียงหอบหายใจของกลุ่มบุคคลที่เรียกว่า _‘ถือวิสาสะ’_ ก็พอได้ ยึดห้องฟิสเนตของทางโรงแรมไว้ตลอดช่วงเช้า

 

“นี่บอส ได้ยินเรื่องที่พวก ม.ต้น มันจับกลุ่มคุยกันเมื่อคืนมั่งหรือเปล่า?”

 

_“อัทสึเคียว โทโนะ_ ” เจ้าของท่าไม้ตาย _“เครื่องประหาร 13 อย่าง”_ เป็นคนเริ่มบทสนทนาขึ้นก่อน ท่ามกลางความคร่ำเครียดของแก๊งค์เพื่อนตัวเอง

 

ส่วนคนที่ถูกเรียกว่าบอสนั้นทำเพียงเหลือบสายตาจากจอลู่สิ่งตรงหน้ามามองคนเริ่มเรื่องเพียงครู่เดียว แล้วตอบคำถามแค่สั้นๆว่า **“ไม่** **!!”** ก่อนจะกลับมาสนใจตัวเองบนลู่วิ่งต่อ ปล่อยให้โทโนะพูดอะไรต่อไปตามใจชอบ

 

“ก็เรื่องที่ไอ้ม.ต้นหน้าสวยที่ชื่อฟูจิอะไรนั่น เคยเรียนอยู่ที่ออสเตรเลียนี่ไงล่ะ”

 

“ทั้งที่พวกเรามีแข่งกับพวกออสซี่นั่นตั้งแต่รอบแบ่งกลุ่มแท้ๆ เจ้านั่นกลับปิดปากเงียบไม่ยอมพูดอะไรซักคำ”

 

“ไม่คิดว่ามันน่าสงสัยบ้างรึไง?”

 

ข้องสงสัยของเครื่องจักรสังหารประจำคอร์ทนั้นก็พอเรียกความสนใจจากเบียวโดอินได้อยู่บ้าง เขาค่อยๆชะลอการวิ่งบนลู่ก่อนจะหันหน้าไปทางเจ้าคนช่างตั้งข้อสงสัยที่ดูเหมือนจะยิ้มรอความสนใจนั้นอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้เอ่ยปากถามอะไรออกไป ตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นอีกคนที่อยู่ในห้องนี้ด้วยก็พูดขึ้นมาเหมือนสนับสนุนข้อสงสัยดังกล่าวของโทโนะ

 

“ตอนที่ฉันจับคู่กับเด็กนั่นตอนแข่งรอบปรีฯก็พอจะรู้สึกได้เหมือนกันอยู่นะ”

 

“เด็กนั่นเหมือนมีความลับอะไรอยู่ตลอดเวลา”

 

“แล้วมันเกี่ยวกับการแข่งพวกนี้ยังไง?”

 

เบียวโดอินถามกลับไปเสียงเข้ม หลังจากที่ฟังข้อสันนิฐานอะไรซักอย่างที่เกี่ยวกับตัวตนของรุ่นน้องที่ชื่อฟูจิคนนั้นจากเพื่อน. . .ไม่ซิ เรียกว่า ‘ลูกน้อง’ จะถูกต้องกว่า ทั้ง 2 คนแล้วไม่รู้สึกว่ามันจะมีประโยชน์กับทีมตรงไหนนอกจากเกิดความหมั่นไส้ขึ้นมาเลย

 

“บางทีเด็กนั่นอาจจะไม่เคยคิดถึงชัยชนะของญี่ปุ่นเลยก็ได้นะบอส”

 

_“วาตานาเบะ ดุ๊ก_ ” ว่าข้องสงสัยที่ตัวเองมีต่อฟูจิออกมา แม้ว่าลึกๆแล้วเขาจะรู้สึกเอ็นดูเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นน้องคนนั้นอยู่พอสมควร แต่ก็อดระแวงท่าทางที่คิดอะไรอยู่ในใจตลอดเวลาของเด็กคนนั้นไม่ได้อยู่ดี

 

“นั่นแหละๆ ฉันหมายความว่าแบบนั้นเลย”

 

โทโนะรีบหนุนความเห็นของดุ๊กทันทีเมื่อได้ยินแบบนั้น ทั้งที่ความจริงแล้วเขาเองก็ไม่ได้รู้เรื่องท่าทีอะไรของฟูจินักหนา ตอนแรกที่มาถึงออสเตรเลียนี่ก็แทบไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าในทีมมีชื่อนี้ติดมาเป็นตัวแทนฝั่งม.ต้นด้วย แต่เพราะได้ยินเรื่องที่เมื่อคืนพวกเด็กๆม.ต้น ดูสนอกสนใจกับที่มีใครเคยเรียนอยู่ที่ออสเตรเลียกับท่าทีที่ดูเป็นมิตรกับทีมอื่นๆนอกคอร์ทที่พักร่วมโรงแรมกันของเด็กที่ชื่อฟูจินั่นแล้ว ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกหมั่นไส้ขึ้นมาตงิดๆ จนอยากขยี้ร่างบอบบางนั่น ให้แหลกสลายคาคอร์ทซะจริงๆ

 

เบียวโดอินเงียบไปพักใหญ่ จากข้อสงสัยของลูกน้องทั้ง 2 คนนั่น ก็ใช่ว่าจะเป็นไปไม่ได้เลย หลังจากครุ่นคิดอยู่คร ชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่เจ้าของตำแหน่งกัปตันทีมชาติญี่ปุ่นก็ตัดสินใจให้ลูกน้องคนสนิทของตัวเองทั้ง 2 คนนั่น คอยจับตาเด็กหนุ่ม ม.ต้นน่าสงสัยคนนั้นเอาไว้ให้ดี

 

“พวกแกก็คอยจับตาดูพฤติกรรมเด็กนั่นให้ดีไว้ก็แล้วกัน  ถ้าเกิดมันทำอะไรที่ไม่เป็นประโยชน์ต่อการคว้าชัยชนะของญี่ปุ่นละก็จัดการได้เลย”

 

“ต้องการแบบนั้นอยู่แล้วล่ะบอส ฮ่าๆ”

 

โทโนะระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาอย่างชอบอกชอบใจกับคำสั่งอนุญาตของกัปตันทีมที่เปรียบเสมือนประกาศิตทุกอย่างของทีมตัวแทนญี่ปุ่นกลายๆดังลั่งห้องฟิตเนสของทางโรงแรม โดยไม่นึกเกรงใจแขกคนอื่นๆที่พักอยู่ในบริเวณใกล้เคียงเลยซักนิด

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**สวนหย่อมโรงแรม** **Park H***t Melbourne**

 

จากการแข่งขัน U-17w แมตช์ล่าสุดที่เพิ่งผ่านไป แม้ว่าจะจบลงที่ชัยชนะของทีมเยอรมันเหมือนอย่างแมตช์อื่นๆแต่ปัญหาของสมาชิกในทีมโดยเฉพาะกลุ่มเลือดใหม่ที่กำลังจะก้าวเข้าสู่การเทิร์นโปรเป็นนักเทนนิสอาชีพอย่างจริงจังนั้นก็พบอยู่มากพอสมควรเหมือนกัน

 

สำหรับเทะสึกะแล้ว 1 ในปัญหาหลักๆของเขาก็คงหนีไม่พ้นเรื่องความแข็งแรงของกล้ามเนื้อขาที่เวลาเจอผู้เล่นชนิดเกมรับเหนียวๆแบบที่เรียกว่า _‘ตบเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่ตาย’_ และสามารถตีแรลลี่โต้ลูกจนยื้อเกมการแข่งไปได้เป็นชั่วโมง ขาทั้ง 2 ข้างของนักเทนนิสอนาคตไกลจากญี่ป่นที่ปกติแล้วจะมีสไตล์เล่นที่เน้นเกมบุกและปิดแต้มเร็วก็เกิดอาการเป็นตะคริวที่ขาขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น แต่ก็ยังถือว่าโชคดีที่ได้เกมในเซ็ตนำตุนไว้เยอะอยู่ เลยพอจะประคองการเล่นให้ชนะผ่านมาได้

 

เหงื่อเม็ดโตที่เกิดจากการวิ่งเพื่อเสริมกล้ามเนื้อช่วงขามาตั้งแต่เช้าค่อยๆไหลเรื่อยลงมาตามกรอบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มที่ไม่ได้สนใจจะหยุดพักเช็ดพวกมันออกไปจากใบหน้าเลยซักนิด โชคไม่ดีนักที่มันไหลผ่านกรอบแว่นตาทรงรีเข้ามาโดนนัยน์ตาทั้ง 2 ข้าง ทำให้รู้สึกแสบตาไปหมด จนเขาต้องยอมหยุดวิ่งก่อนเพื่อจัดการเช็ดเอาเม็ดเหงื่อเค็มๆพวกนั้นออกไปจากใบหน้าให้หมดก่อน

 

“เป็นอะไรไปคุนิมิตสึ เหนื่อยแล้วรึไง?”

 

น้ำเสียงดุและเข้มงวดตลอดเวลาของกัปตันทีมชาติเยอรมันดังขึ้นมาจากทางด้านหลัง ถึงไม่ได้มีความคิดแบบที่ถูกถามมาเลยซักนิด แต่เทะสึกะก็ยังอดรู้สึกสะดุ้งขึ้นมาด้วยความตกใจไม่ได้ เด็กหนุ่มสวมแว่นสายตากลับไปเหมือนเดิม ก่อนจะหันมาตอบคำถามนั้นด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น

 

“เปล่าครับ พอดีเหงื่อมันเข้าตาน่ะครับ ผมเลยหยุดเช็ดก่อน”

 

สายตาของวอล์กที่ใช้มองลูกทีม ถ้าให้เปรียบเทียบ มันก็แทบจะมีสถานะใกล้เคียงกับเครื่องจับโกหกไม่มีผิด ถึงแม้ว่าใจของเขาจะค่อนข้างเชื่อใจในคำพูดของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าคนนี้มากกว่าลูกทีมคนอื่นในช่วงอายุที่เท่ากัน แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากจะให้มีเสียงวิพากษ์วิจารณ์เรื่องการปฏิบัติตัวต่อลูกทีม แม้ว่าลูกทีมคนนั้นจะเป็นคนที่เขาฝึกมากับมือก็ตาม

 

“งั้นก็ดี”

 

“เธอคิดยังไงกับแมตช์ล่าสุดของตัวเองบ้างคุนิมิตสึ?”

 

คิ้วเรียวสีเดียวกับเส้นผมของคนถูกถามเลิกขึ้นไปเล็กน้อย จะว่าไม่เข้าใจในคำถามของวอล์กก็พอจะใช่อยู่ แต่แค่ไม่เข้าใจที่จู่ๆก็โดนถามขึ้นมาตอนนี้มากกว่า

 

“ฉันหมายถึง เธอรู้สึกว่ามีอะไรต้องแก้ไขเพิ่มเติมนอกจากที่ QP ได้บอกเธอไปแล้วมั่งหรือเปล่า?”

 

คนอายุมากกว่าอธิบายเพิ่มเติมเมื่อเห็นคู่สนทนาของตนเองนั่นเงียบไป และแสดงออกมาแค่ความสงสัยทางสีหน้า

 

“เรื่องตีโต้ลูกท้ายคอร์ทครับ”

 

เทะสึกะตอบอย่างฉะฉานชนิดไม่ต้องเสียเวลาคิดนาน หลายครั้งที่ลงแข่งถึงแม้จะเอาชนะคู่แข่งมาได้อย่างขาดลอย แต่กว่าจะได้มาแต่ละเกมก็ถือว่ามีหลายครั้งที่สาหัสๆเหมือนกันในเวลาโดนเล็งยิงลูกขนานเส้นตรงท้ายคอร์ท ที่แม้แต่เทะสึกะโซนก็ยังเอามันไม่อยู่

 

รอยยิ้มบางๆที่ถ้าไม่สังเกตดีๆก็คงมองไม่ออก ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของวอล์ก ก็คงไม่ต้องบอกแล้วว่าเขาสึกพอใจมากน้อยแค่ไหนกับคำตอบที่ได้รับ

 

“ถือว่าดีที่รู้ตัว”

 

นั่นเป็น 1 ในไม่กี่ครั้งที่คนอย่างวอล์กเอ่ยชมใครจากปากของเขาเอง

 

“วันนี้ฉันจะให้เธอไปซ้อมที่คอร์ทเร็วหน่อยก็แล้วกัน”

 

“ฉันพาคนมาเป็นคู่ซ้อมที่แก้ไขจุดนั้นให้เธอแล้ว หวังว่าเธอคงรู้นะคุนิมิตสึว่าต้องทำยังไง”

 

“ถ้าเธอยังแก้ไขจุดอ่อนนั่นไม่ได้ ฉันจะตัดสิทธิ์การลงแข่ง U-17w ของเธอครั้งนี้ทั้งหมด แล้วให้คนนั้นมาลงแข่งแทน เพราะเขาเองก็เป็นสมาชิกทีมเยอรมันเหมือนๆกันกับพวกเรา”

 

เทะสึกะไม่แน่ใจว่า เขาฟังอะไรผิดไปหรือเปล่า?. . .

 

นับตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เขาเดินทางมาถึงเยอรมันด้วยเป้าหมายจะขึ้นเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพให้ได้ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยหรือเรื่องเบสิกขนาดไหน วอล์กก็จะเป็นฝ่ายสอนเองในทุกเรื่อง โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเรื่องการฝึกในคอร์ทที่เขาไม่ได้ซ้อมคู่กับใครเลย นอกจากกัปตันทีมชาติเยอรมันคนนี้ นี่ถือเป็นครั้งในรอบหลายเดือนที่เด็กหนุ่มจะได้ลงซ้อมฝึกฝีมือกับคนอื่นบ้าง

 

ไม่รอช้า เทะสึกะรีบคอบรับคำสั่งของวอล์กในทันที ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แทบจะเก็บความตื่นเต้นเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ จนดูไม่เหมือนเทะสึกะที่หลายคนรู้จักกัน

 

“ครับ!”

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**_“_ ** **_Come On!!”_ **

****

 

เสียงตะโกนด้วยความดีใจของเด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งในชุดตัวแทนของประเทศเยอรมันดังขึ้นไปทั่วทั้งคอร์ท หลังจากที่แย่งเกมเสิร์ฟมาจากคู่ซ้อมด้วยการยิงลูกวินเนอร์แบบขนานเส้นท้ายคอร์ทชนิดคนที่เพิ่งถูกตีโยกไปคอร์ทอีกฝั่งวิ่งตามเก็บลูกไม่ทัน

 

“โธ่เว้ย!”

 

ซิกฟรีดสบถออกมาอย่างหัวเสีย ที่ไม่สามารถแก้เกมเอาคืน ‘ไอ้หมอนี่’ ได้แม้แต่เกมเดียว เป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวกันกับที่เทะสึกะมาถึงที่คอร์ทเพื่อเตรียมซ้อมเป็นคู่ต่อไปพอดี และนั่นมันก็ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเลือดร้อนชาวเยอรมันโดยสัญชาติยิ่งเกิดอาการไม่สบอารมณ์เข้าไปใหญ่

 

จบเกม. . .

 

เรียกว่าเป็นความพ่ายแพ้แบบยับเยินครั้งแรกในแผ่นดินออสเตรเลียของซิกฟรีดเลยก็ว่าได้ ถึงแม้จะเป็นแค่การซ้อมแข่ง แต่จากสีหน้า ท่าทางที่เจ้าตัวแสดงออกมา เทะสึกะก็พอจะเดาอารมณ์ของฝ่ายนั้นได้อย่างไม่ยากเย็นเท่าไหร่ แต่เหนือกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด เขากลับรู้สึกประหลาดใจกับผลการแข่งขันเมื่อซักครู่มากกว่า

 

ถึงจะไม่ค่อยกินเส้นกันเท่าไหร่นัก แต่เทะสึกะก็พูดได้ว่า ซิกฟรีดเองก็ถือว่าเป็นคนที่มีฝีมืออยู่ในระดับต้นๆของรายการนี้เลยจากในบรรดาผู้เข้าแข่งขันทุกประเทศที่เข้าร่วม การที่มาแพ้แบบสู้ไม่ได้ขนาดนี้ ไม่ต้องคิดให้เสียเวลาเลยว่าฝีมือยังห่างชั้นกับคู่แข่งคนนั้นอยู่มากแค่ไหน

 

นัยน์ตาสีเข้มภายใต้กรอบแว่นทรงรีมองไปยังร่างของคนที่เอาชนะซิกฟรีดไปอย่างขาดลอยด้วยความสงสัย ทั้งๆที่ก็อยู่ในชัดตัวแทนทีมเยอรมันเหมือนกัน แต่ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกไม่เคยเห็นหน้าคนๆนี้มาก่อนเลย จะว่าไม่โดดเด่นพอเป็นเป้าสายตาเวลาอยู่ในทีม ก็ไม่น่าใช่ ฝีมือระดับนั้น อย่างน้อยๆ ก็น่าจะรู้สึกคับคล้ายคับคลาอยู่บ้างซิ

 

 

“การเคลื่อนไหวนายยังช้าอยู่นะซิกฟรีด ถ้าไม่รีบแก้ตอนนี้ เทิร์นโปรไปแล้วนายจะลำบากเอานะ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มที่เพิ่งกุมชัยชนะในการซ้อมแข่งไปได้เมื่อซักครู่เอ่ยแนะนำเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่ลงซ้อมด้วยกันระหว่างเดินเอาแร็กเกตมาเก็บในกระเป๋าด้วยความหวังดีตามประสาคนมีประสบการณ์ในทัวร์นาเมนต์ระดับโลกมากกว่า แต่ก็เหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะไม่อยากรับความหวังดีนั้นเท่าไหร่

 

“ฉันไม่ต้องการตำแนะนำจากคนอย่างแก!”

 

ซิกฟรีดว่ากระชากเสียงใส่ ก่อนจะแรกเกตในมือตัวเองยัดเข้าไปในกระเป๋าแบบลวกๆ แล้วรีบจับมันขึ้นมาสะพายข้างไหล่รีบเดินออกไปจากคอร์ทด้วยความหงุดหงิดชนิดที่กราดด่าทุกสิ่งอย่างที่ขวางหูขวางตาได้ ทิ้งให้เพื่อนร่วมทีมคนเดิมยืนงงเป็นไก่ตาแตกอยู่คนเดียว

 

 

“โทษทีนะ ที่หมอนั่นมารยาทไม่สมควรเป็นนักกีฬาเท่าไหร่”

 

เป็นวอล์กที่เป็นฝ่ายกล่าวขอโทษแทนลูกทีมมารยาทแย่คนนั้นกับเด็กหนุ่ม แต่เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นดูจะไม่ใส่ใจอะไรเท่าไหร่นัก เขาทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มให้และพูดคุยอะไรอีกนิดหน่อยกับผู้มีหน้าที่เป็นกัปตันของทีม

 

 

“คุนิมิตสึมาทางนี้หน่อย”

 

แม้จะยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจสถานการณ์ในวันนี้อะไรเท่าไหร่นัก แต่เทะสึกะก็เดินเข้าไปหาวอล์กตามคำสั่งของเขาด้วยความว่าง่ายเหมือนอย่างเคย โดยไม่ลืมก้มหัวให้คู่สนทนาอีกคนของวอล์กแทนคำทักทายเมื่อเจอกันครั้งแรกตามมารยาทของชาวญี่ปุ่น

 

“หวัดดี”

 

รอยยิ้มที่ดูเป็นมิตรที่สุดเท่าที่เทะสึกะได้เห็นตั้งแต่เข้าร่วมทีมเยอรมันกับคำทักทายง่ายๆที่ดูเป็นกันเองของเด็กหนุ่มที่เพิ่งเอาชนะซิกฟรีดไปได้เมื่อซักครู่ ทำเอาเทะสึกะถึงกับอึ้งไปเล็กๆ เพราะนับตั้งแต่วันที่ได้เข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของทีม เขาก็ยังไม่เคยเจอใครที่ทักทายเขาด้วยท่าทางแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย

 

“คุนิมิตสึ นี่คือ **_‘สเตฟาน คาโลวานอฟ’_** คนที่จะมาช่วยเธอแก้ไขเรื่องจุดอ่อนตรงท้ายคอร์ทที่เป็นปัญหาอยู่ของเธอให้”

 

วอล์กแนะนำเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นด้วยชื่อเต็มพร้อมนามสกุลที่ฟังดูแปลกหู และดูเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยเป็นภาษาเยอรมันเท่าไหร่นัก ในขณะที่เทะสึกะก็แลดูจะอึ้งไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้เข้ามายืนใกล้ๆกับเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า ตอนแรกที่เขาเห็นสเตฟานแข่งอยู่กับซิกฟรีด ก็พอจะมองออกว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นได้เปรียบซิกฟรีดในเรื่องของความสูงและความยาวของแขน-ขาอยู่พอสมควร แต่ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะสูงมากขนาดนี้

 

_น่าจะเกิน 185_ _cm. อีกมั้ง. . ._

“หวังว่าพวกเธอทั้ง 2 คนจะทำผลงานออกมาได้น่าพอใจนะ”

 

ความคาดหวังของวอล์กนั้นสร้างความกดดันให้เทะสึกะได้ในทันที ผิดกับสเตฟานที่มีท่าทางสบายๆราวกับไม่ได้รู้สึกทุกข์ร้อนหรือกดดันอะไรซักนิดกับความคาดหวังของกัปตันทีม แถมยังเกือบจะหลุดหัวเราะออกมาด้วยซ้ำ เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าที่ดูคร่ำเครียดจนเกิดอายุของเทะสึกะ

 

“นายไม่ต้องทำหน้าเครียดขนาดนั้นก็ได้นะ คิ้วนายจะไหลมาผูกเป็นโบว์ได้อยู่แล้ว”

 

“แค่ซ้อมแข่งเอง ไม่ต้องซีเรียสหรอก”

 

ไม่พูดเปล่าแต่เด็กหนุ่มที่ชื่อสเตฟานคนนั้นยังยกมือของตัวเองข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาตบไหล่เพื่อนร่วมทีมคนใหม่ที่เพิ่งรู้จักราวกับสนิทกันมาพอสมควรแล้วระยะหนึ่ง หวังให้ท่าทางเครียดๆพวกนั้นของเพื่อนใหม่ผ่อนคลายลง

 

“เซเรฟนะ เป็นชื่อเล่นน่ะ นายจะเรียกก็ได้ เราน่าจะอายุเท่ากัน”

 

“อ่า. . .อื้ม”

 

เทะสึกะตอบกลับอีกคนแค่สั้นๆ ตามนิสัยประจำของเขาที่ไม่ใช่คนช่างพูดอะไรอยู่แล้ว เด็กหนุ่มผู้ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นอนาคตของวงการเทนนิสญี่ปุ่นจัดการหยิบแร็กเกตออกมาจากกระเป๋าแล้วเดินเข้าไปในคอร์ทเพื่อวอร์มร่างกายเพิ่มอีกเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะเริ่มการซ้อมแข่งกับเซเรฟที่ลงไปซ้อมเสิร์ฟลูกรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_tbc._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

 

**_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk
> 
> กลับมาแล้วค่า หลังจากหายไปเนินนานจนแทบจำพาสเวิร์ดกันไม่ได้เลยทีเดียว มีใครรอฟิคเรื่องนี้กันอยู่บ้างมั๊ยคะ??? #เงียบ………………………
> 
> ตอนนี้เนื้อเรื่องแทบไม่กระดิกไปไหนเลยค่ะ เน้นขยายความสัมพันธ์ต่างๆนานาในทีม ซึ่งก็อย่างที่บอกค่ะ มโนเองล้วนๆเลย ส่วนน้องหนูคนท้ายเรื่อง พยายามอย่างมากในการยัดน้องเขาเข้ามาให้เรื่องนี้ให้ได้ค่ะ 555555 พอดีน้องเขามีต้นแบบมาจากเด็กน้อยคนนึงใน ATP Tour ที่เราตามเชียร์อยู่ตอนนี้ค่ะ น้องเขาถือสัญชาติเยอรมันพอดีด้วย เลยจับมาใส่ค่ะ เพื่อปรับมู้ดของเรื่องและบรรยากาศในทีมเยอรมันให้ไม่ให้มันตึงเกินไปค่ะ สงสารเทะเหลือเกิน ไม่มีเพื่อนในทีมเลย 5555555+
> 
> ไม่ได้เขียนนานรู้สึกสนิมร่วงกราวมากค่ะ จะพยายามเพิ่มสปีดในการเชียนให้เร็วขึ้นนะคะ T_T (ถ้าไม่โดนงานรบกวนซะก่อนอ่ะนะ Orzzz ) พอดีเราป่วยด้วยนิดหน่อยค่ะ ใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการเข้าๆ-ออกๆโรงพยาบาลอยู่พักใหญ่ บวกกับเรื่องงานด้วยที่รู้สึกมีหลายเรื่องเกิดขึ้นมากมายจนอยากจะกราดด่าว่า “อิผี” กันทุก 5 นาทีเลยมาต่อได้ช้ามากๆ ขอโทษคนอ่านอีกที่นะคะ
> 
> ฟิคนี้เขียนขึ้นมาก่อนที่เนื้อเรื่องเทนิปุริภาคใหม่จะมาถึงช่วงจับกลุ่มแบ่งสาย เพราะงั้นก็คิดซะว่ามันเป็น AU แล้วกันค่ะ ไม่แก้แล้วค่ะ 555555+ แก้มากกว่านี้เนื้อเรื่องจะอิรุงตุงนังหนักมาก ซึ่งเราก็มีสกิลในการผูกเรื่องแล้วแก้ปมให้เคลียร์แบบต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดินมาก เพราะงั้นก็จะเขียนตามเส้นเรื่องที่วางตอนนี้ต่อไปค่ะ:-D
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————————————————————-
> 
>  
> 
> [1] :: DF ย่อมากจาก Double Fault หมายถึง การที่ฝั่งเสิร์ฟ เสิร์ฟลูกเสียทั้ง 2 ลูก
> 
> [2] :: UE ย่อมาจาก Unforced Error เป็นการที่ฝั่งเราตีลูกเสียเอง


End file.
